Hell Freezes Over
by Watertreker568
Summary: Ianto wanted was to have just one evening with his family. One nice, Christmas dinner with his parents and sisters, without interruption. This was what he never saw coming, or rather – he never expected to happen. Janto fluff! First Part Posted, minor Gwen Bashing, Johndy on the side. Warnings at the beginnings of M chapters
1. Chapter 1

Christmas With Torchwood 1.1

Hell Freezes Over

AKA: Christmas with Torchwood. All Ianto wanted was to have just one evening with his family. This was what he never saw coming, or rather – he never expected to happen. Janto fluff!

Muahahahahaha… this is what happens when my foolish parents give me a two-disk set of The Eagles' greatest hits for Christmas!

Xmas~~

Part I: The Flame rises when I have loved you Wild

Ianto flew around his small apartment, checking that everything was perfect. He had used almost all of his blackmail, debts, AND erm… other stuff – alright, he threatened to become celibate for a week – to get Jack to agree to let him have this night off. He had finally resorted to threatening Jack's caffeine levels before the immortal had agreed.

After having worked that hard to get this evening, he wasn't about to let anything short of the apocalypse ruin it. Except maybe his father. Ianto shuddered at the thought.

Ianto's father had always been rough, especially when drunk. That was one of the reasons that Ianto had picked a small, secluded café for dinner tonight. The chances of his father A) getting his hands on alcohol or B) disturbing someone else's evening enough to warrant calling the police, was minimal. Ianto prayed that his mother and Rhiannon had been able to keep him out of the booze long enough to be coherent, and decent enough to be seen in public.

That was another reason that Ianto wanted to make sure that everything was perfect for tonight. He hadn't seen his family since Lisa's fake funeral, and this would be his first holiday dinner with them in over five years.

Provided, it wasn't exactly a Christmas dinner, but Ianto hadn't wanted his family to come to his small flat, only to start questioning the sparse decorations. He really didn't feel like telling them that he spent more time at work, with his boss, who he was sleeping with – his very MALE boss – than he did at his own flat. Ianto also didn't want to go back to his childhood home. He shivered, even though the thermostat was reading 76 degrees. There were too many negative memories around that place for it to ever be 'home' again.

He also wasn't about to tempt fate by planning anything for Christmas. What, with the way the rift had behaved when Gwen had tried to take off for Halloween last year… He shuddered at the memory. Ianto did not want karma to get involved and dump the plastic Santa's on them again. Those things were creepy enough in London; he did not need them running around his home city.

Ianto sighed, brushing his fingers roughly through his hair once again. He gave himself one last look over in the mirror hung on the back of his bedroom door. He felt exposed without his typical suit on, but he didn't want his family to think that he was better than them, or make them feel awkward by being overdressed. After all, he had told them that it was a casual restaurant. So he had ignored his own apprehension, and had pulled a pair of jeans and denim jacket out of his closet.

Ianto narrowed his eyes, finally remembering where he had last worn these particular jeans. He had been trying to convince Jack to hire him. He had been so desperate to get into torchwood three that he had flat-out resorted to using Harkness' legendary libido to work his way in.

However, they were his only set of street clothes that hadn't been torn, stained, bloodied or had similar negative memories attached to them. So it was these jeans, or he had to go out and buy another pair. Which – Ianto glanced at the clock on the wall next to him – he didn't have time for.

Reluctantly, Ianto let his gaze move over the rest of his outfit. He had picked a dark red t-shirt, tucking it into his pants while trying to slip on his shoes. It had taken about ten minutes of hopping before he sat down on the edge of his bed and laced his shoes normally. Ianto looked down at his converse scrupulously. They were purple and red checked… with black laces. He didn't remember what had possessed him to buy the shoes in the first place, but he was glad now that he had. His only other pair of sneakers had been disposed of after the incident with the cannibals.

Ianto shuddered, grabbing his jacket – again, the same dark blue denim one that he met Jack in – before stepping out the door.

UBER AWESOME LINE BREAK

Jack sighed, leaning back in his desk chair. Just a few minutes after Ianto had left, he suggested that the rest of the team took the evening off as well. He had actually been ready to let Ianto go early anyway, but he hadn't been given the chance to tell him to scram before Ianto started babbling out reasons.

'_Seriously?'_ he paused in thought, dubious. Ianto had felt the need to babble to get him to agree to give him the night off? _'Where did I go wrong with him?'_ Jack wondered. _'John never felt the need to babble. Unless it was five in the morning. Or we were…'_ Jack changed the topic on himself.

Ianto had, at least, assured Jack that his family didn't know about their relationship. Jack wasn't sure how he felt about that. Of course, he was happy that he wouldn't be meeting the folks anytime in the for-seeable future. However, part of him was hurt by how Ianto had said it.

'They have no idea about us Jack. And I intend to keep it that way, if that's alright'.

Well, what could Jack say but yes? He was aware of Ianto's background, and that – his thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing. His _personal_ cell phone. Curious, he answered.

"Y'ello?" he answered, praying that it wasn't Ianto about to yell at him. Fortunately, the voice on the other end wasn't his archivist/lover/friend.

"Jack, hey." Jack let out a sigh of relief.

"Hi ya' Alfie." He grinned. "What, do you miss me already?"

Alfie scoffed over the phone line. "Aye, I do every night lad. Every time you're here, half the lassies in town show up."

Jack chuckled. "And a bunch of the lads" Jack added, both ends of the connection breaking into laughter before settling down. "So I'll assume you weren't just craving a little American time, are ya'?"

"Unfortunately, no." Alfie sighed. "I know that you were just here on Wednesday, and you aren't supposed to be in again until Sunday" Jack groaned, forcing himself to sit with all four chair legs on the floor.

"Alfie, please tell me you're not gonna'…"

"Well, the band scheduled for tonight had to drop out – the lead singer and the bass player both had exams that they couldn't shake off, and I swear I wouldn't have called if it wasn't for…" Alfie trailed off. Jack sighed.

"Alf, what do you want me to do?"

"I was hopin' that you would, well if you don't mind filling in tonight."

"Why me?" he asked, already knowing half the answer.

"No one else would answer lad. And I wouldn't be'a asking if it weren't for some poor laddie who kept calling me about the band tonight. He's apparently got his family coming into town and wants to make sure everything goes right. So…"

Jack bit his lip, indecisive for a moment. Then, his conscience won over his concerns about laryngitis. Captain Jack Harkness was never one to ruin someone's evening, especially if their family was involved.

"Alright Alfie. But don't promise anything special. I'll call the guys, see if they feel like changing our venue for the night."

He could hear Alfie's relieved sigh over the phone line.

"I hardly need to say it, but sometimes I love you lad."

Jack chuckled. "Careful Alfie, your wife might get jealous."

There was a brief pause as Alfie could be heard laughing on the other end, before he finally responded. "Aye lad, I'll be looking for that. See you around six tonight then?"

Jack smirked. "Sure. See ya' in an hour Alf."

"Later Jack."

Jack hung up rubbing his face. He groaned quietly, before grabbing his phone and heading downstairs to change. He was just glad that he hadn't ruined his jeans on Wednesday. He needed to start changing if he was going to be on time.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas With Torchwood 1.2

LINE BREAK BE FESTIVE

Ianto smiled, as his parent's car pulled up outside the small café. True, they hadn't had the ideal family, but it had still been over a year since he had seen them. He stood outside the doors, waiting for the past ten minutes. Provided, he was always early, but he hadn't bothered with a coat over his jacket, and the denim wasn't as thick as he would have liked. He could hear a small voice in the back of his head, which sounded annoyingly like Jack, comment.

'_See, if you got it at a proper Levi's shop, you wouldn't have this problem.'_

'_Well I'm not a little rebel, alright? Some people have the sense to dress decently.'_ Great. Now he was arguing with the voice in his head.

Ianto stepped forward, about to open the car door for his father when another vehicle pulled in right next to the first. He grinned, recognizing it as his sister's little hatchback. He smirked. That was his family. Always perfectly timed.

He opened the door for both his parents, smiling.

"Mam, Tad. It's great to see both of you again." He turned, about to greet his older sister, Rhiannon. However, before he had a chance to speak again, he was tackled to the ground.

Ianto cried out, his torchwood-enhanced instincts screaming at him to hit back. That was, until he recognized the slender form attacking him.

"Kira?!" He stared, astonished at his twin sister's seemingly ghostly appearance. "But – you – you're supposed to be at Uni."

Kira sat up, lettering her older-by-ten-minutes brother get up, off the cold asphalt.

"Well, technically, I still am." She relied coyly. "But when I heard that Mam and Tad and Rhi were all going to visit my _favorite_ brother-"

"I'm your only brother" Ianto interrupted, huffing.

"Not if you count Johnny." Kira made a disgusted face, earning herself a smack from Rhi. "Well, I just couldn't let you go tonight without blessing you with my esteemed presence." This earned her smacks from both her siblings. "Ow! Anyway, but roommate smuggled me out after my last final. Don't have to be back until Monday."

Ianto grinned. That was the foolish sister he remembered dropping off at University two years ago. It had been a secret between the two of them that she had only went to get away from the stifling atmosphere their parents (cough*tad*cough) caused around the house.

"Regardless," Ianto rolled his eyes, hugging both of his sisters. "I'm glad that all of you could make it."

"Great." His tad interrupted. "Now can we go inside? It's bloody freezing out here!"

Ianto sighed, nodding. "It's just this way." He led them out of the small lot to the café doors. Mentally, he was relieved. If his tad was sober now, there was a chance that this evening might actually go well.

Suddenly, Ianto slowed, glancing back over his shoulder. He blinked, as a red American pick-up truck rolled into the parking lot after they left. He shrugged the feeling off, catching up with his family.

"Ooh, I've heard about this place" Kira buzzed excitedly. "All of my friends say it's great. Especially on Fridays. They have this coffee house thing – local talent shows up starting at six, and plays for the customers. It's supposedly really, REALLY cool. I've just never gotten the chance to come."

"As you should." Ianto's mam spoke up for the first time that evening. "You should be studying."

"But the material here is SOOOO much more worth studying than physics." She confided quietly in her brother's ear. Ianto smirked.

"Then you ought to be pleased. I checked with the manager, a nice man – I think his name is Alfred. He assured me the band tonight is supposedly… how would you put it?" Ianto nudged her in the ribs. "'Epic'?"

Kira squealed, pulling him through the door. However, the chalkboard inside the coat room contradicted that promise. Ianto froze, reading the proclamation.

'Tonight's guest entertainment:' under that was a scribbled out line, presumable where "Just Let Us" had been written. However, there was a new name written beneath that line.

'Jay'

'_Shit_' Ianto thought. Kira noticed the look on her brother's face, taking a moment to read the board. However, on seeing the name, she burst into a new round of squeals,

"Oh my gosh, Yan – you didn't. You COULDN'T. How did you do that? Tell me. Please." Kira grabbed his hand, jumping like a two-year-old on a caffeine high. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, please?"

Ianto blinked, confused. "What? I didn't do anything."

Kira looked at him doubtfully. "Liar." She glared at him until they were seated.

"What?" He responded, clueless. "I honestly didn't do anything. I don't know why-"

"Because." His sister scoffed. "He never shows up on an off-day."

"So you know him?" His mother asked.

"No." Kira blushed. "But a lot of my friends do – well, they've met him. I mean, the man is like, a music go- angel." She quickly changed her sentence so that their tad wouldn't accuse her of 'devil worshiping', or whatever he was calling it that day.

At that point, Rhiannon began to ask their parents about how they had been getting on since all of their children had moved out, giving Ianto the chance to look over the room. They had been seated in a glassed off section near the front door, perpendicular to the front counter. Directly across the room from the counter was an empty space, with two stands set up amid a controlled tangle of wires.

'_The stage'_ Ianto assumed, watching a familiar figure drag a small amp in from the back door. Squinting, he recognized Andy Davidson, Gwen's former partner. Why would he be helping haul in the equipment? Half-way through his assessment, Andy called out to someone behind the door.

"Hey, you need any help with those slides babe?" Apparently he got back a negative response, as a vaguely familiar form pulled a three-foot long table of slides inside. The two looked at each other, smiling for a moment before hauling in the two amps that the stands were intended for.

"Make sure to turn the bass down John." Andy cautioned, as they plugged in the amps. At that, Ianto recognized the second man. It had taken so long for Ianto to recognize him simply because he looked nothing like he remembered.

The most immediate was the hair color. Most of his hair was now a pale brown – almost blonde; while his bangs, which hung loosely in his face, had been dyed a dark purple. The flashy clothes were gone; in their place was a simple pair of black jeans and an 'avenged sevenfold' (whatever that was) shirt. He had been wearing a leather jacket, until the amps had started to go up, at which point the jacket was abandoned. His typical boots were also gone, replaced by a modern pair of jump boots. Even the cowboy-style holsters were gone, supplemented by two blackened gunmetal chains. Hell, if Ianto didn't know him from before, it wouldn't be too far of a stretch to believe it was an entirely different person. But all doubts left his mind when Andy leaned over, planting a small kiss on the other man's cheek.

Ianto felt his face go pale, as John-bleeding-Hart, of all people, smiled.

Rhiannon, fortunately, noticed this; as she pulled him into the conversation before Ianto could even think about regretting leaving his gun behind at his flat.

Soon, he was consumed by a discussion of his workplace, leaving behind any lingering thoughts of ex-time agents. Well, one of them at least.

LINE BREAK BAH HUMBUG

Jack sucked in a calming breath, exhaling it slowly through his teeth. Good, he needed that.

Reluctantly, he looked over at the spot next to him on the tailgate. Groaning quietly, he picked up the spiral notebook, flipping open the pages until he reached the middle section. Slowly, he began ordering the pages with pull-tabs.

He was about half way through the pages when he was interrupted by a loud 'bang', followed by an undignified string of multi-lingual cursing.

"How many languages did he learn since last week?" Jack wondered aloud, staring to get up. However, he was put at ease when a light-brunette head peeked around the door frame.

"Don't panic." He called, smiling sheepishly. "I only broke Drewie's foot." That was met with an annoyed squawk from inside.

"Only my foot?! Get your stupid-" The door banged shut, breaking off whatever was about to be said – likely saving Jack's ears from a tirade worthy of a teenage girl PMSing.

He chuckled. Neither of his friends was close to a professional roadie, but hey – who was he to argue. If he had to set up everything by himself, the show wouldn't get a chance to go on (Hahaha – Queen pun?) Hell, it would be a miracle if the show even _started_.

Sighing, Jack finished ordering the pages, grabbing his case out of the truck bed before venturing inside. Well, he was about to, until he remembered the one thing he had left in the cab. Rushing over, He grabbed the almost-forgotten object, grinning as he banged the tailgate closed with one foot.

Jack wasn't psychic, but something told him that tonight was gonna' go just _fine_.

BREAK_

And yes, I know that was a really weird picture of John that I just painted. But I needed him to look different, alright!


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas With Torchwood 1.3

LINE BREAK WHY NOT?

Ianto had just gotten through explaining to his parents that his job prevented him from visiting as often as he would like. His ears were still ringing from the microphone test a few minutes ago as he answered.

'Yes mam, I'm sorry I can't visit more'  
'No, my boss doesn't make me work too hard.'  
'No Tad, he's actually rather pleasant once caffeinated.'  
'I mean that he has insomnia and is rather obnoxious in the mornings.'  
'I know, I'll try to visit more.'  
'No Rhi, I don't think you would want to meet my co-workers.'  
'Yes, I'm positive.'  
'Both of you! Seriously? You're not his type anyway.'  
'No. He's divorced. Actually, widowed twice as well.'

That was more than he had intended to say in the first place. Not that he had intended to say anything about Jack, but they had asked. And Kira got quite annoying after a while.

However, the conversation came to a halt when the lights dimmed. Actually, it stopped about 0.001 seconds after that, when Kira hushed all of them, confiding excitedly "It's him, be quiet!"

The conversation died down, and Ianto turned in his seat. After hearing his sister rave on and on about this guy, he wanted to see just who it was.

Almost silently, a pale ghost slipped through the back door, tugging a hat down over his eyes. The figure was clearly male, carrying nothing but a guitar case and a notebook. One of the most noticeable features was, in fact, his hat. Ianto hadn't been aware that it was possible to make the American-cowboy style hats out of denim.

'_Well, this ought to be interesting.'_ Ianto thought. _'I've never really been a fan of unplugged songs, but Kira says he's good.' _

The man – apparently named 'Jay', whatever kind of name that was – now knelt in front of the microphone stand with his back to the audience. Ianto could practically hear Kira's squeals of excitement and his parent's disapproval at the flag patterned across the shoulders of Jay's jacket.

"You didn't say he was _American_." Ianto's mam hissed to Kira, as if the country was a plague.

"Oh, but stop it. He's **Gorgeous**." Kira practically moaned, turning her chair all the way around to watch as Jay continued to unpack. Ianto took the opportunity to look around him. Unfortunately for his sister, the table they were seated at wasn't visible from the stage.

"Who is he anyway?" Ianto asked, turning to face Kira. She shook her head.

"No one knows. The only place you can find anything on him is Facebook, and that's just _everyone_ who's met him asking if anyone else knows. He's like a self-perpetuating legend. He's got practically half of Cardiff's female _and_ male population stalking him online, and a whole ton from America. 'Parently he sounds a lot like one of their biggies. Brooke or spring or something."

"Springsteen?" Rhiannon suggested. Kira grinned.

"Yeah, that's it."

Ianto sighed, turning back to the stage. _That _would be interesting to hear.

Jay had finally finished unpacking his guitar, and was working on propping his notebook on the music stand John and Andy had set up earlier. Eventually, he went over to John, whispering something in his ear. Whatever it was, it must have been good, because John proceeded to grin from ear to ear, dragging Andy off the wall they were leaning on. The lights started to come up as John pulled Andy to a table inside the same area Ianto and his family were in.

Ianto's heart almost stopped, as John Hart – of all the people – sat down not seven yards from him.

'_Please just let him not turn around'_ Ianto begged silently. _'I don't think I could live that down.'_

Finally, Jay stood in front of the microphone, smirking. His eyes were still obscured by the brim of his hat, but there was something strangely familiar about his smile. Ianto watched, fascinated, as he started speaking.

"Hey. Alright, for all ya' that're here a lot, you probably know me. Anyway, the gig runs the same. Sorry if you came and found out that the band for tonight had to bail. But, you know… that's not that bad, right? Hopefully I'll be a decent sub?" Ianto almost fell over. The voice was so similar too. But it couldn't be…

"Anyway – nothing fancy, didn' have time to learn anything new. So ya'll're just gonna' get an hour of me singing the Eagles. 'kay?"

Ianto whipped around, the question already formed on his lips. However, Kira was already typing on her phone, before showing him the webpage.

'_Why would he not need to learn any of their songs?_' Ianto wondered silently, scanning the band's page. Jay continued to talk, as the lights slowly illuminated again. _'More importantly, why would he __**want**__ to memorize them?' _

"Still, for all ya' newcomers, I don't expect any tips – and I won't spend any ye' give me. It all ends up goin' into the Wounded Warriors Program. Now, phone numbers, however, are greatly appreciated." The coy smirk could be heard in his voice, and Ianto turned back around, startled.

No. It couldn't. But it sounded SO much like him – Ianto shook his head, as Jay grinned once more. He nudged his guitar case to the right a little, so it was out from under the music stand. This also gave the whole room a clear view of the paper he had taped to the inside.

"Tips ain' for me!

All proceeds go to the Wounded Warriors Program

Phone numbers appreciated though! ;)"

"Now, without further chance for the apocalypse to come raining down on all of us like it did on Wednesday," there were a few laughs in the audience, apparently from people who had been there two days ago. "I'll umm... just get into the first song. Again, it ain' my music – I just play it. Requests on the order got to those two over there." He pointed dramatically at John and Andy's table. "So now, ahh, this would be," he squinted at the page he had opened to. "'Get Over It'. Hope ya'll like."

With that, he dropped a foot pedal he had been holding on the floor, effectively connecting his apparently acoustic guitar to the electric speakers.

Ianto looked down at the phone his sister was offering, reading the typed comment.

'Isn't he beautiful 3?'

Ianto raised an eyebrow, as if asking Kira what was wrong with her.

'Why would I think he was beautiful?' he mouthed. Kira glared, shoving the phone into his hands.

'Look!' she screamed silently.

He took the phone, skipping though the internet conversations debating how much 'sex appeal' Jay had, just as the live person sang

"Victim of this, Victim of that – Your mama's too thin and you're daddy's too fat. Get over it -"

He started to look through the pictures- most of which had clearly been taken with camera phones. None of the images were of good enough to get a face off of. However, he found a few which were of decent quality, zooming in on Jay's face. If his sister was going to be falling for this guy, he had better be something special. Scrolling through the images, Ianto almost dropped the phone. He knew that face. Hell, he probably knew him better that all the internet-stalkers combined (And that is counting the E-Street freaks as well). It can't be. But it was.

He looked up, just as Jay looked up, his hat sliding backwards. As the shadow came off his face, Ianto's breath caught in his throat. The song ended, before Ianto could manage to think coherently enough to wonder.

"Jack?"


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas With Torchwood 1.4

All eyes at the table – especially from Kira - landed on him in that instant. Ianto blushed, not having realized he had spoken aloud.

"Ianto, do you know him?" his tad asked, clearly not pleased with this revelation.

Kira was even more enraged. "You KNOW him?! Ianto, how could you not tell me?!"

Jack had already started his next song, some sad ballad about a girl and an island road... or something. He wasn't really paying that much attention.

"Yes er, tad. I do know him. But I didn't know he did this. Hell, I didn't even know he could sing!"

His mam opened her mouth, probably to chastise him about foul language, but Rhiannon beat her to it.

"Bloody Hell Ianto!" she exclaimed. "How do you know that soddin' lady killer? And how can you not have told us?" both she and Kira looked offended. Something told Ianto that had he told Rhi about him, Johnny would have promptly left the house.

"Ah-um... he's er – well... it'salongstory… he's kind of, my um..." Ianto tried to stutter out, but his tongue tied itself in knots from embarrassment.

Fortunately, he was saved from dying of embarrassment by Jack's next lyrics.

"Some rich men came and raped the land - nobody caught 'im/Put up a bunch of ugly boxes, and Jesus People bought 'em/They called it Paradise - the place to be/They watched the hazy sun sink in the sea"

"Ianto?" His mam asked, concerned. "How do you know that man?"

Ianto felt as if his face would be confused for a tomato plant any second.

"I work with him." He finally admitted. Kira hit him. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You're lying." She accused. Ianto opened his mouth to refuse, but she got to it first. "There is absolutely no way God would let a man like that be wasted as a civil servant. And you would so be out of his league as a co-worker."

Ianto sighed. He hated lying to his family about his job, but he didn't want them to worry. So he hadn't told them what Gwen told Rhys. He'd lied, and said he was a civil servant.

"I lied, alright?!" he snapped. Turning to completely face his family. "I'm not a civil servant."

His tad frowned. "Then what are you?"

"I just didn't want you to worry about me."

Kira sighed. "I worry about you anyway Ianto."

Ianto took a deep breath. Some lies were better than others he supposed.

"I work with special ops. Mostly desk work, but I have to go out with the team sometimes. Alright? I didn't want you to all worry about me, because I know it isn't exactly the safest job."

His parents looked at each other for a moment, before turning back to him.

"Oh, Ianto." His Mam sighed. "You didn't have to lie to us about that. We already wondered about it."

His tad gave a tight smile. "Civil servants don't show up at their parent's house with a bandage around their neck and four cracked ribs." Ianto blushed, uncomfortable with where the conversation was going.

"It still doesn't explain him though." Kira whined, gesturing to Jack, who had already started his third song.

"Hopefully not the team slut." His tad muttered, but not quietly enough that Ianto didn't hear him.

"Actually, he's ah…" Ianto scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out how to explain their relationship. However, he was interrupted by the waiter arriving with their dishes.

Ianto took his plate, but his appetite had disappeared. Instead, he turned around in his chair, leaning his elbows on the back and propping his head on his hands.

Jack looked completely different from when he was at the Hub. The most drastic change was his clothes. Ianto could feel himself salivating as he looked over his lover's outfit.

In addition to the hat, Jack had a faded, pale blue pair of jeans on, rips evident along both of the legs. They hugged his legs perfectly, matching his every twitch and breath. They were clearly worn, probably from back in the sixties at least. Ianto frowned slightly. Why hadn't he ever seen Jack in them before? After all, it would have only been fair – if Jack could make him wear tight pants, then he ought to be able to do the same.

Anyway, the point was proven when Jack finished his song, prompting the audience to clap with the next one. Jack started stomping his foot along with the irregular beat, swaying slightly. Ianto was hypnotized by the movement for a little while, watching the rubber soled shoes impact the floor in tandem with the claps. One two, one, one, one, one two, one… the pattern continued on and on, until Ianto forced his attention past Jack's feet. The trigger for his change of focus was Jack starting to strum his guitar periodically. His jeans hugged his legs a little tighter, as his muscles flexed beneath it. The waist and seat tightened just the slightest as Jack swayed, folding into all of his curves in the way that drove Ianto crazy. But Jack continued while he sang, moving a bit faster as the tempo sped up. Ianto watched, swallowing the lump forming in his throat as his boss moved harder, snapping his fingers together in the breaks between chords, including his shoulders and arms in the motion.

Jack stopped his movement from his waist up, as the guitar part picked back up for the chorus, but he continued stamping and circling his hips, completely oblivious to how much torment he was putting his lover through unintentionally. Every time a verse began, he threw back in his shoulders and elbows, bending forwards slightly. He also circled his neck, throwing his head back and putting the smooth, perfect skin of his throat on display for the room. Ianto felt jealousy grow in his throat, wanting to be the only person to see Jack come undone like this. Ianto wanted nothing more than to walk up to the stage, grab Jack by the belt loops of those so-_oh-damn_-why-_me_-sexy-jeans, and snog him senseless.

Until his mother coughed, his tad scowled, and Kira grinned at him. Ianto gave a sheepish grin over his shoulder, pulled out of his fantasizing.

"Sorry Mam, Tad." He shrugged, turning away from the tempting figure singing in front of them. In the end, it was probably better that he was interrupted then. That had just been about his jeans. Ianto wasn't quite ready to risk indecent exposure charges with the rest of Jack's outfit.

"Ianto, aren't you hungry?" His mam asked, Rhiannon nodding encouragingly next to her.

"Oh," Ianto stared at the plate in front of him. He hadn't even though about touching his food. "Yeah, I'm just not that hungry anymore."

Kira giggled. "He's just so taken with Jay he forgot mam."

Ianto blushed. "I was not." He muttered.

"You so were!" she cried, laughing. "Your eyes were going to fall out if they got any wider."

Ianto swallowed, about to make a comment, until the clapping resumed.

"There's gonna be a heartache tonight, the moon's shinin' bright so turn out the light, and we'll get it right. There's gonna be a heartache tonight, a heartache tonight I know. Heartache baby,"

His tad huffed. "Ianto, you can't really be skipping meals in your condition."

"He's right Yan." Rhi agreed. "You're practically skin and bones."

"I am not!" he contradicted, self-consciously placing a hand on his stomach.

"You- Oh my." Kira cut off her complaint, as the lights dimmed once more, in time with Jack's music. Ianto turned around, his jaw dropping open slightly. Jack had tipped his head back down, softly strumming the chords of the intro. The lights rose just as he started singing.

"On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair/Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air/Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light/My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim/I had to stop for the night"

Ianto felt a slight tear roll down his face, before he quickly wiped it away. He turned back to his family, before Jack's performance could draw any more of a reaction out of him.

Their conversation had resumed, mostly comprised of his parent's interrogating Kira about Jay/Jack/Ianto didn't even know anymore. Apparently he was the college favorite, much to the chagrin of parents and several bands on campus. Although – Ianto dared to steal another glance over his shoulder – he could see why. Especially if Jack (at any point in the performance) took his shirt off.

'_I wish he would do that.'_ Ianto mused, envisioning Jack, standing in the middle of the stage, without his shirt on. _'He'd have his guitar slung low, just like he did for that one song – covering just his waist. But I want him to keep the jeans on. And the jacket. No – the jacket covers too much. Lose the jacket. But he can keep his hat on._' Of course, this train of through led Ianto to fantasizing about Jack wearing _nothing _but the hat and guitar.

Seconds later, his self-preservation-from-Kira instincts aborted that train of thought. As the fictional locomotive was busy falling off the metaphorical cliff, Ianto got involved in the conversation once again.

'_Ianto, stay focused.'_ He chastised himself. _'This is not time to have to disappear into the bathroom.'_

Ianto blinked, realizing that he hadn't bothered to figure out where the bathrooms were. Swallowing, he looked for them quietly. However, when he discovered where they were, he decided that he wouldn't need the restroom for a very long time.

That would be because, as fate hated him, they were located on the right hand side of the stage area.

'_It could be worse._' He told himself. _'It could be right in front of John and Andy.' _

Shuddering, he asked Rhiannon how David and Mica were doing. Unfortunately, the image of Jack shirtless remained permanently welded to the inside of his skull. This was going to be a very long night.

LINE BREAK MAKE ME

Jack swallowed, trying to stay focused on the words. The chords were easy. He had discovered early into learning how to strum that he had the amazing gift of very flexible and tireless fingers.

He bit back a cheeky smirk at that thought. _'Always knew my fingers were good'_ he grinned inside his head. Then he remembered what he was supposed to be doing.

'_Alright Jack.'_ He cautioned himself. _'Don't go crazy this time. Just make a little sound. It's not like Ianto's here to laugh if you sound completely juvenile.'_

Swallowing a blush that was trying to form, he finished off the final verse.

"Last thing I remember, I was/Running for the door/I had to find the passage back/To the place I was before" He was supposed to make this little noise here, like moaning and crying and screaming all at once, but the only thing that would come out of his throat was a whimper. _'Shit'_ he thought, in the split second he had to breathe before continuing, ""Relax, " said the night man,/"We are programmed to receive./You can check-out any time you like,/But you can never leave! "

He breathed an almost silent sigh of relief as the song ended in just a guitar solo. Maybe he would just be able to make it through the rest of the evening without breaking either a string or his larynx.

John walked up during the last stretch of chords, giving him the first of the order requests. Of course, a couple of them were scratched out, since John knew what sheet music Jack had memorized and what he had skipped over. He scanned the suggestions, until his eyes went wide and his throat started to close up. He swallowed, calming his nerves.

'_It's fine, he won't know anyway. It's not like he's going to walk in the front door and second.' _

Finally, the last notes to Hotel California died out, and Jack flipped to the right page. He let himself have a small smile for the note he had scrawled in the margin.

'**I'd want this at our wedding if Ianto says yes.'**

'_After all,'_ Jack mused, starting up strumming again. '_It really would be our song.'_

Unfortunately for Jack, Ianto had already arrived, and had listened intently to the first five songs.


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas With Torchwood1.5

LINE BREAK YOU'RE A SNIT (After the thrill is gone)

Ianto could hear the strained quality in Jack's voice, but he just put it down to stress and his voice box being used a little too frequently. He could feel Kira shivering excitedly in her chair, making the whole table shake.

"Same dances in the same old shoes/Some habits that you just can't lose/There's no telling what a man might use,/After the thrill is gone – The flame rises but it soon descends/Empty pages and a frozen pen/You're not quite lovers and you're not quite friends/After the thrill is gone, oh,/After the thrill is gone"

Ianto blinked, watching astounded as Jack's voice almost – almost – cracked. Also unnoticed, a small, solitary tear slipped out from under the brim of Jacks' hat. But that was impossible. Jack didn't cry. Especially not about something as sentimental and ridiculous as song lyrics. It had to have been a bead of sweat, and Ianto was just imagining.

But if that was it, then why were those amazing blue eyes glistening as if Jack was holding back a flow of tears?

LINE BREAK I AM NOT

'_Shit'_ Jack thought, sucking in a deep breath for the next verse. _'Don't think about that. Don't think about The Doctor. Don't think about what he said. Think about John. Think about Owen and Tosh And Gwen and Ianto and they're all __**so**__ alive and that's amazing. Think about Ianto'_

He opened his mouth, managing to keep his voice high enough that John didn't even wince slightly at the wrong octave.

"What can you do when your dreams come true/And it's not quite like you planned?/What have you done to be losing the one/You held it so tight in your hand, well. - Time passes and you must move on,/Half the distance takes you twice as long/So you keep on singing for the sake of the song/After the thrill is gone/After the thrill is gone."

Jack was just about to relax, and let his mind numb for the rest of the song, until the next section registered. He shuddered slightly. It was Ianto's verse.

LINE BREAK YOU ARE SO

Ianto was transfixed by the scene in front of him. Jack had his eyes closed, probably so that his eyes didn't start watering from the bright lights. That had to be it, right? He probably just needed to rest them, since he had been up since before six, at least.

Then why did Ianto feel the urge to walk up to Jack, hold him tightly, and wipe all of the tears out of his eyes?

'_But they aren't tears.'_ He corrected himself. _'Captain Jack Harkness does not cry. He screams, he breaks things, but he does Not cry. Never. Not once.'_

At least, Ianto kept telling himself that until Jack started the next verse.

"You're afraid you might fall out of fashion/And you're feeling cold and small/Any kind of love without passion/That ain't no kind of lovin' at all, well -Same dances in the same old shoes/You get too careful with the steps you choose/you don't care about winning but you don't wanna lose/After the thrill is gone/After the thrill is gone/After the thrill is gone, oh/After the thrill is gone."

Ianto could feel the vestiges of tears threatening to break through. He swallowed, no longer doubting that Jack was, indeed, crying. He didn't even bother to wonder why he was crying, because Ianto was busy trying to contain his own reaction.

He furiously wiped the water out of his eyes, turning his back on the stage. He took a long drink out of his water glass to calm his nerves. Rhiannon gave him a knowing look, making all of the blood evacuate his face.

'_She saw.'_ He panicked, immediately starting a new conversation, just like Jack had started a new song.

LINE BREAK AM NOT!

Jack breathed a relieved sigh, flipping through his notes to the next song. When he registered the title, he almost laughed out loud.

'_Perfect'_ he thought, glancing up. _'It's Gwen's ballad.'_

LINE BREAK ARE TOO

Ianto didn't even bother looking back at the stage for the next two songs. Kira seemed entranced by the first song, whispering comments to Rhiannon every few lines. Ianto finally started paying attention to the music when Kira squealed and fell over

"My, oh my, you sure know how to arrange things/You set it up so well, so carefully/Ain't it funny how your new life didn't change things/You're still the same old girl you used to be"

Ianto smirked, thinking of Gwen immediately.

'_I wonder how she would react to that?'_ he wondered, then shook it off. _'Probably would take it as Jack's everlasting proclamation of love, like she always does.'_

The background noise died out a few moments later, before Jack started humming the intro to a new song.

"How many people did you say come here just to watch him?" He asked Kira, rekindling their conversation from earlier.

She giggled. Ianto rolled his eyes. Clearly someone was star-struck.

"At least half my dorm." She finally answered. "It's the only place anyone wants to go on Wednesdays. And he does the most Amazing thing on the first Friday of every month!" Kira exclaimed.

"What's that love?" their mam asked, seemingly genuinely curious.

Kira grinned, leaning in as if it were an international secret. "He always does an hour of just American songs, then he takes requests from all of the audience. Whatever culture they want to hear a song from, he knows one. One time he even sang a whole half hour of songs in French!" she seemed a bit drunk, but Ianto kept his thoughts to himself. "Jay calls it a culture clash. And it really is. He'll throw in songs from everywhere."

Their tad seemed skeptical. "And by 'everywhere', you mean…?"

"Literally everywhere. I swear, all of my friends are positive he must have been something big in the American army or CIA, because he speaks SO many different languages! It is epic."

Ianto smirked, silently pleased that he wasn't the only Jones to reach that conclusion. He almost laughed out loud as Jack practically screamed:

"Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?/The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine/It's hard to tell the night time from the day/You're losin' all your highs and lows/Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?"

Kira continued to babble on about how 'Jay' was developing a cult-following online.

"And the strange thing is that he doesn't want any of the attention." She concluded. All eyes at the table were on her at that moment.

"What?" all four of her relatives asked at once, her only reply for several seconds being a coy grin.

"I mean that he doesn't want any of the attention. That charity thing he's doing with the tips?" she nodded her head towards Jack's guitar case. "He does that every single time he comes here. I looked it up. 'The Wounded Warriors program' is legitimate. It's an American program to support injured soldiers who come back home from overseas."

Ianto suppressed a grin. And doubts he had that Jack was indeed one of the most selfless men alive left in that instant. It was such a Jack thing to do.

"How do you know?" Rhiannon asked. "Kira, you said that you've never been here before."

She blushed. "It's – well – he's all over. I might have spent a couple of Saturdays watching videos of him on youtube." She finally admitted. Ianto smirked.

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from you." He accepted fondly, shrugging at the admission. Ianto looked down at his plate, finally considering starting his meal.

"Yeah, but Jay doesn't seem to notice." She whined. She started to speak, but Jack tapped the microphone, attracting the whole room's attention.

"Hey. Sorry for stoppin', but I figured that ya'll would want to hear something remotely festive around this time." He winked, earning several squeals from the audience – the loudest by far coming from the girl sitting next to Ianto.

"Anyway." Jack continued, seemingly unfazed by the noise. "This is 'Please Come Home for Christmas'. Enjoy."

As he started to sing again, Kira leaned in close, continuing her speech. "Still, everyone is trying to get him to talk, or blog or even just post something on someone's Facebook wall. But he never does. It's like he doesn't want to do publicity."

Ianto scoffed. _'Now I'm positive it isn't Jack's demented twin.'_ Jack was probably the least press-friendly member of Torchwood in the history of the world… potentially the galaxy, knowing him.

"I mean, they're so desperate," Kira continued, "He has at least ten twitter accounts made just for him, in case he decides to log on ever. He's only been doing this for six or seven months and he's already trending!"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "I'll take it that's impressive?"

Kira sighed, rolling her eyes at her disconnected brother. "Ianto, his trending is like walking into half of the high schools in all of Wales, polling the students and finding that he is the number one most talked about thing or person or anything in front of lockers."

Their tad whistled. "He'll have to be careful if he ever decides to go back to university then."

Ianto could see his mam's delight that her husband's input into the conversation – and that it wasn't negative or grumbled. Maybe they could make it through the evening successfully.

'_Just as long as Jack doesn't look over here.'_ Ianto thought _'if he saw me, I would literally die. Please, please let my tad not find out about our… dabbling I guess.' _Ianto swallowed. He could convince his mam that it wasn't the worst thing to happen that her son was with another man. His tad, however, was a completely different story.

In the background, Jack said something about a last song, and a hole in the world. Yet Ianto didn't feel brave enough to risk another look back at his boss. Kira seemed disappointed, but continued with the conversation for a minute while the soft chords washed over the room.

The discussions continued for a little while longer, until Jack reached the first guitar solo. It took a few moments for the room to process the sounds, since it was almost lost in the chords. Maybe it was some type of feedback? An issue with the connection? But then Jack started singing once more, and the cause became apparent. Ianto blinked, turning once more to face the stage, as he finally placed the noise.

Jack's face was streaked with tear marks, and the whole café went deathly silent, listening to the man crying silently on stage. Ianto stared, unsure how to react. Regardless and slightly oblivious of the tears streaming from his eyes, Jack continued singing unfazed.

"They say that anger is just love disappointed./They say that love is just a state of mind,/But all this fighting over who will be anointed./Oh how can people be so blind?"

Ianto could see Kira typing into her phone rapidly, obviously looking up the words. A second later, she dropped her phone on the table, covering her mouth and tears now glistening in her own eyes.

"Kira, what's wrong?" mam asked, reaching out to take her hand as Jack continued.

"There's a hole in the world tonight./There's a Cloud of fear and sorrow./There's a hole in the world tonight./Don't let there be a hole in the world tomorrow."

Kira shook her head, before finding her voice.

"It's their tribute." She murmured. She swallowed, gesturing to her phone and Jack. "That's why Jay is crying. It's the Eagles' tribute song for 9/11."

At that, a new flow of tears began to fall. Despite their disliking of the country, Ianto's parents shared in the silence, mourning the wasted lives. Even Ianto's tad was speechless, not knowing what to say. Ianto just felt nauseous.

"No, it isn't just that." Ianto swallowed, begging his voice not to crack. "Jack was at ground zero, as a volunteer. He helped dig victims out of the wreckage."*

All people at their table now looked on the singing figure with new eyes. Ianto felt his heart breaking for his immortal lover. He had sacrificed his own happiness and several of his infinite lives to return to his country in the time when they needed him the most.

LINE BREAK OMG I'M GONNA CRY

Jack's voice caught in his throat as he tried to belt out the next verse. Finally, he recovered his voice just in time to start the phrase.

"Oh they tell me there's a place over yonder,/Cool water running through the burning sand,/Until we learn to love one another/We will never reach the promise land."

'_Don't think Jack'_ he cautioned himself_. 'Just play your guitar and sing. Don't think. You know what Henley meant. He wasn't thinking about you or Gr-'_ he couldn't even think his name without the tears flowing more freely._ 'Don't cry for yourself, because you don't deserve the wasted salt water. Cry for the people this song was written for. Cry for all of the people that you couldn't save. No matter how hard you worked.'_ He sighed in his breath. _'Cry for Gray, because you let go of him.'_

"There's a hole in the world tonight./There's a Cloud of fear and sorrow./There's a hole in the world tonight./Don't let there be a hole in the world tomorrow"

Jack was so lost in his grief that he didn't even bother trying to do the voiceovers and harmony sections. He just sang straight through the last section, trying to stem the flood of tears over his face.

"They say that anger is just love disappointed./They say that love is just a state of mind,/But all this fighting over who will be anointed./Oh how can people be so blind -There's a hole in the world tonight./There's a Cloud of fear and sorrow./There's a hole in the world tonight./Don't let there be a hole in the world tomorrow"

Jack swallowed, finishing off the song before wiping his eyes with the back of one hand. He tipped his hat back so that he could smile at the audience. Well, he tried to smile, but his usual charm had already been drowned.

'_Damn._' He thought. 'T_hat was worse than it usually is. Probably because I was already thinking about Ianto… I wonder how he's doing? I hope he isn't crying like I am. A bit pathetic.'_

Finally, Jack managed to grin like he typically did, accepting the applause politely, bowing slightly.

"Alright." he grinned. "Like I said, that was my last song, so – I guess there's only one thing I've still got to do. Just-"

His comment was cut off by a loud round of complaints from the audience.

"But you just got here!"

"Please? Just one more song?"

"We love you! Stay!"

"Yeah. Encore!"

With that, the whole room seemed to burst into chanting simultaneously.

"Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Jack felt his face go pale, as the chant surrounded him, drowning out any of his thoughts or ideas on how to get out of it.

"Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!"

'_Shit'_ he thought, his stomach flipping over.

*and I know that is totally not in cannon, but I had this deep, inner need to make Jack even more of a hero than he already is. Plus, it seems like something that he would have done.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas With Torchwood 1.6

LINE BREAK ENCORE!

Ianto felt his face go pale as Kira took up the chant. Jack looked completely lost, the sound deafening him to even his own thoughts. Fortunately, that also meant that he couldn't hear Ianto's heart racing. Eventually, Rhiannon and even his mam joined the chant.

"Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Ianto swallowed, his stomach flipping at the thought of sitting through another hour of Jack singing. The less rational side of him approved of the idea, debating with his common sense.

'_It is Jack-freaking-Harkness, on a stage, dressed like a street-cowboy, singing some of the most heart wrenching, tear inducing, erotic songs able to be played in public this side of ten at night. Why would you possibly want to leave that?'_

Ianto watched as Jack's face went pale, sympathizing with him. Jack had clearly not planned for this, and the chant had obviously stopped him from thinking about how to back out. Eventually, Jack seemed to get a hold of himself, and turned towards the table John and Andy were seated at.

Ianto couldn't see what was said, but it must have been some form of encouragement, as Jack went back onto the stage, grabbing his guitar and tapping the microphone.

"Alright, alright." He consented. Yet the chatter continued.

"Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore!"

Jack visibly stiffened. Ianto swallowed, covering his ears. He motioned for his family to do the same. They were confused, but Ianto knew what was going to happen next.

"YO, PEOPLE!" Jack screamed, his normally loud voice amplified by the microphones. "DO YOU WANT ME TO KEEP GOING OR NOT?!" the room had quieted to a faint murmur. Jack smiled, his voice returning to the normal level. "Because if you'd rather, I can leave right now."

The room fell immediately silent. Ianto smirked, having predicted Jack losing his temper. Kira glared at him, whining slightly at Jack's threat to leave. Ianto shrugged, smiling a little.

"I told you, he's pleasant when caffeinated." Ianto thought about the cup of coffee that he had given Jack before leaving. Except that had been around four… and it was now seven. Plus that and the residual caffeine would have likely burned off during his minor hissy fit.

Jack smiled, evidently pleased with the reaction he had gotten. Ianto blushed slightly, remembering the first time he saw that grin. _'Jack and I had just gone to catch Myfanwy. We were standing against the door, taking a breather before going back into the warehouse. I could feel the whole of his body pressed against my side, since we were jammed in between the door frame. Then he looked at me, and grinned just like that.' _

"So, do you want me to keep going? Or should I just-"

The answer was definite, as the chant now changed to cries of:

"No! Don't leave!"

"Sing!"

"Stay! Please!"

Ianto relaxed, focusing on the wall across from him, as Jack started to play and sing once more.

"So, Rhiannon," Ianto commented, finally taking a bite of his food. "How are David and Mica enjoying school?"

Her reply was almost lost in Jack's singing, but Ianto nodded politely regardless.

"I've been searching for the daughter of the devil himself/I've been searching for an angel in white"

His parents scowled, Kira muttered about the unfairness of life, and Ianto just kept on talking about his niece and nephew. He barely paid attention to Jack for the next twenty minutes, only noticing the most distinct lyrics Jack belted out. One chorus caught his attention immediately.

"And now the sun's comin' up/I'm ridin' with Lady Luck/Freeway cars and trucks - Stars beginning to fade, and I lead the parade/Just a wishin' I'd stayed a little longer/Lord, don't you know, the feelin's gettin' stronger"

He peeked behind himself, regretting it the moment he laid eyes on Jack. His guitar was slung low around his waist, and he was practically eating the microphone, the words were so punctuated. Ianto pulled himself away from his observation of the way Jack's lips would move when he sang –

He forced himself to get back on the topic of how his parent's were doing in retirement. That is, until Kira grabbed his arm, turning him forcibly around.

"Watch" she hissed. Ianto rolled his eyes, but obeyed regardless. Turning to face the stage, eyes going wide. He could practically hear Kira's self-satisfied grin.

"We'll talk about a low-down bad refrigerator,/You were just too cool for school/Sock hop, soda pop, basketball and auto shop,/The only thing that got you off was breakin' all the rules/James Dean, James Dean"

Jack bounced on his heel, nodding his head in time with the music. Ianto stared as he apparently lost all of his inhibitions, stepping back and forward with each of the notes – Jack was actually _Dancing_. And the apocalypse hadn't happened. He rolled his head, shrugging slightly, as he finished the song off.

"Along came a Spyder and picked up a rider/And took him down the road to eternity/James Dean, James Dean, you bought it sight unseen/You were too fast to live, too young to die, bye-bye/You were to fast to live, too young to die, bye-bye"

Ianto swallowed, shutting his eyes as he turned around. He knew that is he opened his eyes, he would submit to the temptation to swivel back around, and lose himself in the sight in front of him.  
Fortunately, after the song ended, Jack tapped the microphone again.

"I'm gonna take a water break, so-" a chorus of disapproving boo's and complaints met his announcement. Ianto sighed. "Look, if you want me to keep singin', I'm gonna need water. So, you can either be quiet, or I'll go home. Alright?"

The group quieted, mumbling their permission. Ianto let out a breath he hadn't know he was holding. He watched as several girls approached Jack, who was now leaning against the railing in front of John and Andy. John stood up at their presence, approaching the microphone.

Ianto nudged Kira. "I think he's going to do autographs if you want to try." He suggested. Silently, he hoped that she didn't tell him whose sister she was.

Kira squealed, hugging her brother a little too tightly, before she jumped up and raced towards the back.

LINE BREAK HURRAY FOR KIRA!

Jack breathed out a relieved sigh, forcing himself to remain standing. Blinking to keep himself awake, he went over to John and Andy.

"Hey." He grinned.

"Dude, you look like death warmed over." John smirked, offering Jack his open beer bottle. Jack grinned, accepting the offered drink. Much to both John and Andy's surprise, Jack finished off the bottle in two large gulps. John didn't say anything until he noticed a couple of women approaching from the other side of the café.

"And that is my cue to go play MC." John grinned, standing up and clapping Jack on the shoulder. "Try not to get so drunk you can't tell the pick from the mic Jack."

He gave Andy a meaningful look, indicating that he needed to make sure Jack drank water next, since it was a pretty long drive back to the hub.

Jack nodded, Andy winked, and the two girls just stood a polite distance away. Jack smiled, leaning against the short wall surrounding part of the dining area.

"Can I help ya' ladies?" he asked, pushing his hat back on his head so that he could see clearly.

They glanced at each other, before the taller one stepped forward.

"We were just wondering if you were signing autographs tonight." She asked quietly. "We – well, we were here earlier on Wednesday, and my friend said that you didn't do it every night you're here, but-"

Jack grinned, shrugging. "Why, how could I say no to two beautiful girls like you?" He smiled flirtatiously. The girls looked at each other, as if unsure whether they were dreaming.

"Seriously?" they asked in unison. Jack chuckled.

"'Course. Why not?"

There was a momentary pause, before they procured two notepads from somewhere on their persons. Jack grinned, rapidly scribbling his stage name on the paper. He smiled, returning the books to their respective owners.

He was met with a chorus of "OMG, thank you" and "we Love you" and other similar obsessive comments. Jack simply nodded, before making his way back over to the stage, pulling out one of the crates Andy used to pack the wires in. He flipped it upside down, snagged a water bottle from outside, then sat down near the back door.

John glanced backwards at him, before starting his typical MC speech.

"Hey. Jay's on water break, but he's signing autographs, so this might be your last chance before he gets lost in the snow." This earned him a glare from the man in question. "And yes, he will sign body parts, BUT-" John held up a finger, silencing the excited buzz that had started. "It has to be visible in decent clothing. And by decent clothing I mean wife beater or tank top and cargo shorts. Sorry guys, I'm not saying that you aren't lovely, but please keep your shirts on. That's a bit awkward." As if on cue, a college-age guy towards the back pulled his shirt back down from around his shoulders. John grinned.

"Thanks. Now, I'll get off the mic."

Jack snickered, chugging down half of his water bottle in one go. He let out a shaky breath, shivering as his temperature rose again. He hadn't slept too well the night before, and Wednesday had involved staying up until easily two in the morning getting John and Andy back home and all of the gear unloaded.

He sighed, pulling off his hat and fanning himself with it. When he looked up, there was a young woman just standing there, staring at him.

"Uh… Hi." He smiled, mentally reprimanding himself. _'Seriously, hi? Was that the best you could come up with?'_

"Hello." She responded, clearly more than a little star-struck. Jack tried to grin, forgetting the burning pain in his neck and stomach.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely, sitting up a little straighter. The girl blushed, nodding.

"I was –ah... wondering if you umm… do you…" she trailed off, as if unsure what she had intended to say.

"Do I what?" Jack asked, hanging his hat up on the corner of the music stand.

"Would you sign .. umm…" she blushed harder, starting to take off her jacket. Jack smiled politely.

"Do you want me to sign your arm?"

The girl looked up, her eyes wide. She nodded vigorously.

"How did you…?" Jack grinned.

"This ain' my first rodeo. I know when someone is trying to ask me to sign something."

The girl giggled. "And I thought my friends were exaggerating. They said you always flirted."

Jack's brow furrowed. "So what if I do?"

"Nothing."

Jack watched her for a moment, before going over to the toolbox Andy had stashed behind an amp. After a couple seconds, he came back with a pack of sharpies.

"Alright, so do you want black, purple, blue, black, red or green?"

"You said black twice."

"Yeah, because there's two black markers." He showed her the bag. This just caused her to go into another fit of giggling. Jack ginned, delighted that he had managed to alleviate at least a little of her stress.

"Red I suppose. Scare my roommate a little." Jack smirked at her comment.

"That's not very nice you know." He chastised, taking hold of her arm lightly. She shrugged, but froze when the marker touched her skin. "It matches your skin tone very well." Jack commented. She snorted.

"That's what my brother keeps saying."

Jack smiled, capping the marker and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Then your brother must be a very intelligent man."

The girl chuckled, picking her jacket up off the floor. Suddenly, she leaned in, placing a kiss on Jack's cheek.

"Thanks." She called over her shoulder, already walking away.

Jack blinked, a little stunned. She had seemed familiar, and then she _kissed_ him. Provided, it wasn't really a kiss, but still.

Jack shrugged, putting it down to living too long and meeting too many people. As he turned back to his makeshift chair, he didn't notice the envious gaze following his every movement.


	7. Chapter 7

Christmas With Torchwood 1.7

LINE BREAK (Trouble Brews)

"He actually signed it!" Kira screamed when she got back to the table, tackling Ianto out of his chair.

"Ah! What the hell Kira?!" he exclaimed, startled by the sudden movement. "Get off! Now! Seriously, for all you know I have a revolver in my converse, so you'd better get off."

Of course, his twin wasn't impressed, until he jabbed an elbow into her ribcage.

"Ow! Ianto, what was that for?" she complained, sitting back in her own chair.

"Self-preservation." He muttered. He wouldn't admit it, but he was jealous. Kira was able to just walk right up to Jack, and kiss him in front of everyone there. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that he would be able to pull the same stunt.

Annoyed, Ianto started watching Jack once more. He was surrounded by a group of high school girls, but after they left he had a clear view of his lover.

Jack was sitting on a wooden packing crate, probably one that Andy or John had used to bring wires or plugs in. He was leaning forward slightly, an almost empty water bottle clasped in between his hands. His elbows were propped up on his knees, and he seemed almost ready to be sick. Jack started to lean forward a little more, finally dropping the bottle altogether, replacing it with his head on his clenched fists.

Ianto swallowed, resisting the urge to walk up to him and make sure he was alright. That was what John and Andy were there for, wasn't it? Instead, Ianto resumed cataloguing Jack's outfit.

His jacket was the same shade of pale, worn denim as his jeans, and in little better shape. The right cuff had been torn off, while the left sleeve was held together from cuff to elbow by a few brave strands of canvas. Jack had taken his hat off, which allowed Ianto to watch as the older man ran his fingers through his hair, his fingers coming away damp from sweat. Only Jack didn't have just bare hands. His palms were covered by a pair of fingerless, black denim gloves. Actually, they were little more than shirt sleeves with a hole cut in the side, but they weren't quite as ragged as the ones that teenagers typically wore.

Finally, Ianto began to decipher the design on Jack's shirt. However, just as he was starting to identify the image on the front, Jack leaned forward still further, pulling his jacket off as if it were on fire. John seemed to notice this, as he stood up rapidly enough to knock over his chair, before he and Andy pushed away the crowd of fans to get to him.

Together the two men managed to get Jack up and out the back door. Ianto watched as his lover disappeared through the cold, steel door, wondering if he was going to die out there. Ianto's still empty stomach revolted against the idea.

Of course, he probably wouldn't stay dead, but nothing was for sure.

LINE BREAK OH DEAR

Jack leaned his forehead against the cool, stone faced wall. John stood behind him, supporting his weight as his knees threatened to collapse. Jack clasped his gloved hands together, pressing the full weight of his body against his forearms on the wall.

Jack heard him softly ask Andy to go and get ice, before a loud, almost mechanical whine filled his head.

His body felt like it was on fire, or that someone was trying to drag a hot bar of iron through his flesh. His mouth was dry – the whole world was too hot. Was something on fire? Jack couldn't remember anymore.

Something soft and cool – so blessedly cool! – touched the back of his neck. Slowly, gently, he felt himself being lowered to the ground.

Jack found the strength to blink, somehow, and did so reluctantly. The first sight to meet his gaze was the concerned face of John Hart.

"Jack? Are you alright?" John asked. "Well, actually, that's a stupid question. I suppose I should-" He cut off when Jack raised his hand, quieting his friend.

"Shirt." Jack managed to speak. "In the back of the truck. Back seat. There's a shirt…"

He closed his eyes, just intending to rest for a moment. However, when he opened his eyes again, Andy had already handed John the shirt, causing John to frown.

"You went out before you picked us up, didn't you?" He accused. Jack nodded weakly, trying to swallow, but his mouth was too dry.

"That's why you were late." Andy whispered, indicating that John should speak quietly.

"I got a weevil call before I had to leave. So – I – I packed a spare shirt. And…"

"This happened." John confirmed, feeling the rips in the once whole fabric. It was still slightly damp from blood. "You died, didn't you?"

Jack simply nodded, reaching towards the case of water he knew was by the door. Andy noticed his dilemma, handing him an already opened bottle. John continued to talk, as Jack drank most of the bottle.

"So you woke up, changed your shirt, dropped the weevil off at the hub, then came and picked us up. Where in this were you planning on resting?"

"I had the whole time driving to recuperate." Jack shrugged, swallowing the last of the water.

"Not in a left-hand drive car mate." Andy sighed. "You really should'a bailed when you had the chance."

"Couldn't," Jack replied, grabbing another water bottle. "Alfie asked, and I couldn't leave him hanging."

John sighed. "Damn you're freaking charitable nature Jack. So why don't you leave now?"

Jack shook his head again. "Not a chance." He reached for his neck, grabbing the ice-filled towel that Andy had brought. He pressed it to his chest, pouring the rest of the water in his second bottle over his head. Andy grabbed his upper arm, keeping the water from going up his nose.

"You think you'll be alright for the rest of the night?" He asked, concerned. Jack grinned, nodding.

"Yeah. Just let me get up." John and Andy helped Jack to stand, then handed him a towel.

"Alright." John consented, as Jack dried his hair. "I don't like it, but I know how bloody stubborn you can be. But I mean it when I say this Jack. You feel sick at all, or like you're gonna pass out, you bail at that instant. Not ASAP. I mean you leave in the middle of freaking New York Minute if you have to. The idiots in there will just have to deal."

Jack nodded his acceptance. "Alright then. I think I'll be fine. I just need to keep my temperature down."

"Leave your jacket off if you have to." Andy suggested. "It's high time people were actually able to see something other than denim."

The three shared a laugh, Jack patting his friends on the back.

"'kay you two. Ge' yer butts back inside. I'll be in in a second."

John glanced sideways at Andy, who shrugged. "Okay. But if you aren't in there in two minutes, I'm coming looking for you." Jack nodded, as his friends went back inside.

He stared up at the sky for a while, wondering where Ianto was at that moment. He lingered for a moment longer, before he shrugged, shaking the last of the water out of his hair and going back inside.

LINE BREAK

Ianto grinned despite himself when Jack came back inside. He walked right in as if nothing at all happened. Jack went back over to the microphone, picking up his guitar along the way.

"Alright, I'm back. Did ya'll miss me?" This was met with a chorus of

"YES!"

Jack grinned. "Good. I'd be hurt if you didn't."

Ianto smirked, as he jumped right into the next song, bouncing back like he always did.

'_I wonder what he's hiding?_' he questioned silently. _'Jack only jumps back into it that quickly to hide something. Maybe he's uncomfortable with singing in front of so many people? No, he's never had that problem before. Maybe Kira told him I was here?_' Ianto glanced at his twin, tuning into the lyrics with part of his mind.

"Just remember this, my girl, when you look up in the sky/You can see the stars and still not see the light, that's right"

'_No, she wouldn't do that. He could be sick, or hurt. Maybe he did die out in the parking lot. He is always energetic after he dies.'_ Ianto's fist clenched at a sudden thought. _'Maybe that bastard John stabbed him out there. I wouldn't put it past him. Though there wasn't any blood on their clothes._'

Ianto finally started paying attention to the song with his full attention. He fought back a smirk at how much the lyrics reflected Jack himself.

"Well I know it wasn't you who held me down/Heaven knows it wasn't you who set me free/So often times it happens that we live our lives in chains/And we never even know we have the key - But me, I'm already gone/And I'm feelin' strong/I will sing this vict'ry song/'cause I'm already gone"

The irony of the last section was not lost on Ianto. When Jack seemed outwardly to be his strongest, he was really bleeding where no one could see. Sometimes literally.

'_Self-sufficient, masochistic idiot.'_ Ianto concluded, turning his back on the stage. For the next seven songs, he paid minimal attention, only watching when Kira forced him to. At one point she physically sat on him to keep him from turning around until Jack finished. Ianto sighed, rolling his eyes at his sister's juvenile behavior.

Jack had just finished off the eighth song – Ianto thought the title might be 'Midnight Flyer', but he couldn't remember any of the words. He did remember, however, that Jack had made a mildly obscene moaning noise towards the end of one section, as he had needed to grip the table to keep himself from turning around. Jack tried to leave off once again, but once again, the audience had something to say about that. And, in a dramatic bout of deja-vu, they began the chant of 'Encore' once again.

Guiltily, Ianto was pleased. He was secretly enjoying Jack's melodic voice, and all of the songs were well balanced. Some were electric, while others were acoustic. Yet Ianto couldn't help but feel that he was missing something. Somehow, he knew that it would be infinitely better if Jack knew he was there, knew that he wasn't just singing for a random audience – knew that he was singing for **him**.

Ianto sighed, leaning his head back and envisioning Jack in his mind. _'I wonder if I ask him, will he give me a private viewing?'_ a smile tugged at his lips at that thought. _'He might take it the wrong way. But it would be a pleasant misunderstanding.'_ He snorted a laugh. _'A very pleasant misunderstanding, if Jack had his way.'_

"Ianto, are you alright?" his mam interrupted his thoughts. Ianto smiled shyly, shrugging a little.

"Yes, I'm sorry. It's just a bit distracting. He's usually so reserved at work." He could feel a blush crawling up his neck, and had to divert some of his attention away from what poor excuse Jack was trying to make to combat it.

"Are you sure?" his tad asked. "I don't want you to get sick in the middle of dinner." Ianto could hear the silent condemnation. _'And reflect badly on our family. Shameful, to be so weak in such a public space.'_

His father had always been concerned with family image, sometimes putting it in front of his family's welfare and health. Ianto smiled as best he could, barring all of the lonely memories from his childhood away as he put on a brave face.

"Yes, I am certain. I promise, if I still don't feel well tomorrow, I'll make an appointment with our team physician. Alright?"

That satisfied his mother at least, and when he looked over at Kira, she grinned at him. Jack stopped his current song, soon followed by a round of boo's. Ianto's curiosity won over his opinion of his family, so he pivoted slightly to face the stage. Jack had taken three steps towards John and Andy's table. Clearly the audience thought he was leaving.

Blinking, Ianto noticed Kira was included in that group. Ianto reached out, clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Kira, don't be so rude!" he chastised. "He's just taking with a friend. Honestly."

At that, Kira stopped trying to lick his hand. When he removed his hand, she scowled, crossing her arms.

"Don't tell me, you know John and Drew too."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "So what if I do?" he paused thinking for a moment. "And why do you call him 'Drew'?"

Kira rolled her eyes. "Everyone does. Maybe he just doesn't like you."

Ianto chuckled. "No – until tonight, I would have figured he liked me more that Jack at any rate." He shrugged. "Guess I judged him wrong."

Rhiannon gave a theatrical gasp, earning herself a stony glare from her younger brother.

"I would have never though it possible Ianto, be wrong at something!"

Rolling her eyes at her siblings, Kira focused on the stage. A few seconds later, she fell out of her chair. Ianto leaned over her prone form on the floor, grinning.

"Are you alright?"

She smacked away his hand, knowing he was being sarcastic.

"Fine." She huffed. "Only John is going up with him." She gestured to the stage. Ianto raised an eyebrow, unsure whether he wanted to see that or not. However, the sight that met him wasn't what he had expected.

John stood slightly behind Jack, grinning towards the taller man. Jack was facing away from the audience, saying something to his former partner. John nodded, his grin lessening slightly. He brought something up to his lips, winking. Jack shrugged, turning back to face the audience.

"'Kay, for those who are wondering, John's gonna' be playing the harmonica. So don't worry. You aren't in any danger." He glanced back over his shoulder. "Yet. Might not want to let him have that for too long. He might get ideas."

Ianto smirked, in complete agreement with Jack on that one. He shook his head, facing his family once again as John started playing. A few seconds, Jack's voice rolled quietly over them.

"They were duelin', Doolin-Dalton/High or low, it was the same" Ianto sighed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

Kira stood suddenly, grinning. "I'm going to go do a request. I'll be back in a couple seconds."

Ianto shuddered, afraid of what his sister was planning. He knew that grin, and Kira only used it when she was planning something. Ianto's sixth-torchwood/sister sense activated for the second time that evening, telling him that she had planned it specifically because of him. Unfortunately, his sibling was the reigning queen of pranks.

Soon, it became apparent what her plot was, and why she was grinning so hard.

LINE BREAK UH-OH…

Andy smiled politely, as a young woman approached him.

"Hi'ya." He greeted, pulling his feet down from the shelf he had propped them up on.

"Hi." She giggled a little. "Can I make a song request?"

"Sure." Andy held out a packet of sticky-notes. "Just remember, Jay's only doing one band tonight."

She smirked. "Oh, I know."

Andy shrugged. "Just checking." Suddenly, he started to get the feeling she wasn't just asking for her friends. "You need anything else?"

The girl stood for a moment, before handing back the note pad.

"Yeah. Can I ask you something?" Andy nodded, a bit reluctant.

"Sure."

"Do you know if Jay will do the same thing he did last week with that?" she gestured vaguely to the note. Andy read the song title, smirking. Ah. _That_ was what she was dong.

"I'll have to warn him to avoid college sophomores in the near future if he does." He grinned. The girl giggled again.

"Great. Thanks!" she waved a little, walking away. Andy shrugged, handing the note to John when he stepped off stage.

"What's that?" he asked. Andy smirked.

"College girl requested it. Tell Jack she was asking about last week."

John picked up on the comment, reading the note. Then he laughed.

"He might need another beer before that Drewie." John ruffled his hair playfully. Then, glancing around the room suspiciously, he leaned in closer, breathing in Andy's ear, "And I'll need you, in the back of the truck in-" he glanced briefly at his wrist – which never had nor would have a watch on it. "Two minutes."

"Deal." Andy murmured back to him, nuzzling his face into the other's neck slightly, before he handed him an unopened bottle of beer. "Jack'll be needing that."

John snickered, saluting with the bottle. "That he will."

Andy snickered, wishing – not for the first time – that Jack would bring Ianto to one of his performances. He smirked darkly at the image of Ianto's face that appeared in his head as he thought about the young man watching the scene that was about to unfold. He would pay to see his reaction.

Unfortunately, fate was not with the PC that night. If he had turned around to scan the audience as he normally did, then he would have witnessed the spectacle first hand, duty free. (well… mostly free)


	8. Chapter 8

Christmas With Torchwood 1.8

LINE BEARK OH-HOO- HOO, JUST READ ON. (Chapter)

Ianto relaxed slightly as Kira sat back down, watching the stage intently. When they asked her what she was doing, she responded ambiguously,

"You won't want to miss this." She glanced over at her brother. "Especially you Ianto. Anyway, just watch."

Ianto shrugged, reluctantly facing the stage as guitar music started once again. He sighed, straddling the back of his chair. Whatever Kira had planned – his eyes fell on Jack, and his thought process failed.

"Oh, my go-" He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence before his voice caught in his throat.

Jack had dimmed the lights around the stage, except for a single light which slowly illuminated until it began casting him in an eerie glow. He tapped his foot lightly, substituting for drums and keeping himself on the beat. Slowly, Jack began to sway, biting his lip as he tapped his foot more surely. Half a minute later, he quit playing the guitar, instead, beginning to snap his fingers in time with the beat. Then, he started to do more than just sway.

Ianto watched, transfixed, as Jack began to jerk his hips and shoulders in time with his finger snaps. Finally, he began to sing.

"Raven hair and ruby lips/Sparks fly from her finger tips"

Along with this, he stopped snapping, raising his hands slowly over his head. He ruffled his hair before brushing his fingers softly over his own lips. He then raised his hands over his head, crossing his wrists and imitating sparks as he lowered his hands. Jack paused slightly, taking a moment to accentuate the phrase by wiggling his fingers.

"Echoed voices in the night/She's a restless spirit on an endless flight/Wooo hooo witchy woman, see how High she flies/Woo hoo witchy woman she got The moon in her eye"

Jack rolled his hips as he sang, twisting sideways before rolling his head and shoulders. His hand slipped back, dragging down the back of his thigh. Ianto tried to blink, not to follow the hand's movement, but it was a futile effort. Finally, Jack moved his hand, rolling his body back up for the chorus. He circled his hips twice, then he reached up, as if mimicking the words. He rolled his hips again, drawing his fingers in front of his face.

Finally, Ianto got a small reprieve as Jack resumed strumming. However, his relief was short lived as Jack continued his lower body's movement. The guitar solo ended too soon, placing Jack back into his provocative motion.

"She held me spellbound in the night/Dancing shadows and firelight"

Jack clenched his fists, drawing them up in front of himself, before releasing his grip and pushing out. He circled his hands around an invisible sphere, then dropped it, pulling both hands up, open palmed. He looked up in the same motion, his lips moist from biting them while no one was watching.

"Crazy laughter in another Room/ and she drove herself to madness With a silver spoon"

Jack swallowed, continuing. He traced the edges of his throat and jaw, tipping his head sideways and back slightly. He pulled the fingers of one hand away, gesturing forward. Jack smiled a little, tracing the outline of his face with his other hand, swiping two fingers across his forehead. Ianto's eyes went wide, as Jack pulled both hands down, dragging them slowly across his chest.

"Woo hoo witchy woman see how high she flies/Woo hoo witchy woman she got the moon in her eye"

He traced his hands down his sides, taking the extra second to make sure that the motion wasn't lost on any of the audience members. It certainly wasn't lost on Ianto. He froze his hands on his hips, thrusting gently, yet deliberately enough to be noticed. Jack then pulled his hands up, tracing the outline of his eyes with his fingers.

Ianto took the following guitar break to shift uncomfortably, his jeans having somehow gone from snug to uncomfortably tight since Jack started singing.

"Well I know you want a lover"

Jack leaned forward slightly, holding out his hand as if consoling a friend. He gripped his hips, swaying smoothly along with the words. Almost imperceptibly, he dragged the very tips of his fingers along the insides of his hips, jerking sideways.

"Let me tell your brother, she's been sleeping In the devil's bed."

He leaned back, running his hands along the small path of skin revealed between his shirt and jeans. He then bent forward as far as his guitar would allow, drawing his fingers along the front of his leg on the way down. He slowly pulled back up, keeping his arm straight above his head.

"And there's some rumors going round/Someone's underground/ She can rock you in the nighttime 'til your skin turns red"

Jack circled his hips, clutching his waist tightly enough to make his fingers turn red. He bent over slightly, nodding. Pausing, he swayed violently, before he released his hips, crossing his arms in front of his face. Jack dragged his fingers over the flesh of his arms, smiling deviously. The same smile that made Ianto's breath catch in his throat and his jeans get just a little bit tighter. Jack continued to move, oblivious to Ianto's growing urge to drag him out the back door.

"Woo hoo witchy woman See how high she flies/Woo hoo witchy woman She got the moon in her eye"

Jack drew his hands back, around his hips, tracing them down the curve of his ass, turning the first notes into more of a moan than they ought to be. Ianto stared, ignoring the fact that Jack had stopped singing. He loved seeing his lover like this, even though it was the first time he had ever had the chance. Jack's hair hung limply in front of his face, obscuring his eyes the slightest. But it did nothing to dull the spark that had lit in them. Ianto bit back a grin, sucking in a shaky, unsure breath at the sight. Sweat dripped lazily down the curves and shapes of Jack's body, making his shirt stick to him in an attractive, erotic way. It took a few seconds, before Jack's voice, no longer singing pulled Ianto out of his trance. Ianto let out a sigh of relief as Jack finished apologizing to any children in the room, the lights went up, and he was finally able to blink.

Despite Jack having shrugged off his performance, Ianto still found it difficult to pry his eyes away. Jack began his next song, pulling Ianto into the trance once more.

"He was a hard-headed man/He was brutally handsome, and she was terminally pretty/She held him up, and he held her for ransom in the heart of the cold, cold city/He had a nasty reputation as a cruel dude/They said he was ruthless, they said he was crude/They had one thing in common, they were good in bed/She'd say, 'Faster, faster. The lights are turnin' red."/Life in the fast lane/Surely make you lose your mind, mm "

Jack paused, grinning. "Are you with me so far?"

Ianto lost the rest of the lyrics, convinced that he would definitely ask Jack to sing this one song especially to him. After the first verse, he could almost believe that the American song writers had been looking into the future, directly at their life.

Suddenly, Jack's mention of a certain time lord caught his attention. Blinking, Ianto smiled at his foolishness. It was only part of the lyrics.

Ianto smiled as Jack finished his one song, starting to say something, but freezing, eyes wide as he looked out the back window. Ianto swiveled around, glaring out through the glass to see –

'_Oh, shit'_ he thought, his own eyes going wide. Outside the café, Gwen Cooper was watching from across the street. _'Please, don't let her come in here. Please!_' Ianto didn't want Jack to run off, especially not in the middle of his song. Finally, she glanced at Rhys, who was standing next to her. The two walked on, and Jack and Ianto let out relieved breaths in the same instant. Jack grinned, shrugging off his reaction.

"Sorry ya'll." He smirked. "Was afraid a co-worker of mine was gonna' come in here. Can't have her giving away my secret identity, can I?" he winked, much to the chagrin of several girls who had moved closer to the stage.

To combat the complaints that were sure to follow, Jack continued. "How 'bout I play the next song to miss 'please-don't-ever-come-in-here'. Alright?" that was met with a warm welcome. "Alright then." Jack grinned his usual happy grin, chucking as he began to play once more.

"What kind of love have you got?/You should be home, but you're not /A room full of noise and dangerous boys/ still makes you thirsty and hot"

Ianto snickered, secretly pleased at how well Jack matched the song to their co-worker.

"I heard about you and that man/There's just one thing I don't understand/You say he's a liar and he put out your fire/How come you still got his gun in your hand? - Victim of love, I see a broken heart/You got your stories to tell/Victim of love, it's such an easy part/and you know how to play it so well"

He paused, as if sparing a moment to think. Ianto nodded slightly. While the words did match Gwen very well, it wasn't quite fair to Owen. He had been hurting over his fiancé still, and Gwen had used him – probably just to make Jack jealous. Ianto chuckled a little. She was so convinced that Jack would one day sweep her off her feet, take her away from 'normal' and 'boring' everyday life.

"Some people never come clean/I think you know what I mean/You're walkin' the wire, pain and desire/Looking for love in between/Tell me your secrets, I'll tell you mine /This ain't no time to be cool/And tell all your girlfriends,/you "been around the world" friends that talk is for losers and fools"

Ianto could feel his family's gaze on his back, already knowing what question's they wanted to ask. He almost glanced back over his shoulder, sensing his family's unspoken question. Without his eyes ever leaving Jack, Ianto turned his head slightly, answering their obvious question.

"She's a co-worker of ours. No one likes her very much and she's made it her mission in life to _oh so subtly_" Ianto rolled his eyes to emphasize his sarcasm. "Get into Jack's bed."

Rhiannon sighed. "Well, I can see wh-"

"Except she's engaged." Ianto interrupted her. "And she's already had an affair with another of our co-workers."

'_And I'm standing in her way.'_ Ianto thought grimly, facing Jack once again. _'She'll have to get through me._' He decides, watching Jack's fingers working furiously on his guitar strings. Ianto shivered, thinking about those talented fingers toughing him, how exhilarating it felt, and how many more purposes they could be put to. He smirked. '_If that bitch keeps trying to get my man, she's going to have to have a serious talking-to. And I will fight for him. And Gwen, damn it, is going to lose.' _

"Victim of love, I see a broken heart/I could be wrong, but I'm not, no I'm not/Victim of love, we're not so far apart /Show me, what kind of love have you got?/Victim of love, you're just a victim of love/I could be wrong , but I'm not/Victim of love, now you're a victim of love /What kind of love have you got?"

Ianto could feel the grin spread across his face as he continued listening. His conversation with his parents was lost, as he spent the next five minutes listening to Jack's voice wash over his mind, dulling it from any thoughts more complicated than _'damn, he really is sexy in those jeans…'_

"The light's on in the window; she's waiting by the phone/Talking to a memory that's never coming home/She dreams of his returning and the things that he might say/But she'll always be the girl from yesterday."

Ianto propped his elbows on the back of his chair, his head supported by his clenched fists. His eyes never once left the stage, as Jack seemingly went on forever.

'_He always does perform miracles.'_ Ianto sighed to himself, relaxing a little. _'He always pulls a final trick out just when we need it. We should thank him more. It isn't his fault that he can't fix everything…'_

"And we wanna know whose wing are you under/You better step to the right or we can make it hard - I'm stuck on the border/All I wanted was some peace of mind/Don't you tell me 'bout your law and order/I'm try'n' to change this water to wine"

Ianto smiled a little, spacing out. Jack was doing pretty good at doing the voice-over's. Almost as good as he was at _doing_ other things. Ianto smiled at his own double-entendre.

"Though the world is torn and shaken/Even if your heart is breakin'/It's waiting for you to awaken/And someday you will- Learn to be still"

Ianto smirked, as Jack tried futilely to leave once again. He almost laughed out loud when he resorted to begging.

"Please? I think I offended the church with 'On the Border'… so I'd really like to ditch before the mob with pitchforks shows up." Of course, this led to many of the student's offering their – albeit, minor – services as bodyguards. Ianto kept them in mind in case he ever needed an army to combat Gwen.

Convinced he wasn't getting out of there until well after midnight, Jack accepted his fate. After taking another relatively short break for water, he resumed singing. Ianto's attention was once again fixed firmly in place as Jack began to sing. He registered something being said behind him, but his conversation with his family had long since run flat, mostly due to the fact he was no longer paying any attention.

"The autumn leaves have got you thinking about the first time that you fell/You didn't love the boy too much, no, no, you just loved the boy too well,/Farewell/So you live from day to day, and you dream about tomorrow, oh."


	9. Chapter 9

Christmas With Torchwood 1.9

LINE BREAK (do not feel bad about the drool on your keyborard)

"And the hours go by like minutes and the shadows come to stay/So you take a little something to make them go away/And I could have done so many things, baby/If I could only stop my mind from wondrin' what/I left behind and from worrying 'bout this wasted time"

Kira glanced frantically between her brother and her father. Her tad was glaring at the back of Ianto's head, clearly moments from snapping. Kira barely had time to finish her though before it proved to be true.

"Ianto." Their tad growled. "Why are you staring?"

Kira swallowed, crossing her fingers as Ianto didn't respond, clearly too entranced by his friend to process the comment. At least, he seemed like it. Kira really didn't like the other alternative.

Their tad, annoyed by being ignored, raised his voice slightly. "Ianto. Stop acting like a queer and turn around."

Kira shivered, as he brother paid no heed once again. Finally, the pieces began to click, and Kira slapped herself mentally. How could she not have seen it?!

After all, her roommate had just come out of the closet herself. It was no surprise that Ianto hadn't admitted it to them – their parents (and Rhiannon, probably) would FREAK. Now, all Kira had to do was protect her love-struck brother long enough to gain a second brother-in-law. And she was certain that Ianto was going to propose. Because she was going to make him. Simply because genes* like _that_ weren't going to slip away without her having a say about it.

*Or _jeans_, Kira mused silently, almost drooling at the picture in her mind, unknowingly mirroring some of her twin's thoughts from earlier in the evening.

"Tad, stop it." She chastised, taking his hand gently. "Ianto's not trying to be rude. He's just stunned, that's all."

Her mam nodded, silently mouthing a 'thank you' before joining in.

"She's right. Ianto was always surprised at how people acted out of school. Remember when he found out his best friend was in a theater club after school?"

Kira giggled. "See? He's just amazed that he never knew his co-worker did this. Imagine if you found out someone you worked with dressed up in leather and sang."

Rhiannon giggled. "I know Johnny wouldn't have been able to last through dinner with us without making at least one 'gay joke'. I'm actually glad I left him home with the kids."

Finally, their tad relaxed. "We would probably have gotten kicked out if he had done that."

The conversation continued, blending with sporadic laughter. Kira shook her head, internally disgusted with her family. To be so rude and callous about someone's life choices disturbed her. Now, she was glad that Ianto's attention was placed firmly away from them. They really weren't cut out to be in-laws.

LINE BREAK HA. VICTORY!

Ianto licked his lips, fascinated with how Jack's moved as he sang. Their motion was smooth, yet deliberate. He barred his teeth from time to time, enunciating some words so strongly that even when he screamed, all of the lyrics could be understood.

"I never will forget those nights/I wonder if it was a dream/Remember how you made me crazy/ Remember how I made you scream/Now I don't understand what happened to our love/But babe, I'm gonna get you back/I'm gonna show you what I'm made of"

'_His tongue is twisting just like he does when…_' Ianto moaned as he watched his older lover, fantasizing and entranced at the same time. '_It feels sooo good. We ought to try that sometime. I'll come back here on Sunday, and surprise him. Maybe I'll bring Kira with, to do song requests for me_.' Ianto snickered lightly, imagining Jack's reaction. '_He might agree to anything if I blackmail him. Or just because he's so hot and…_'

"He was just a hired hand/Workin' on the dreams he planned to try/The days go by - Ev'ry night when the sun goes down/Just another lonely boy in town/And she's out runnin' 'round"

Propping his head on his clasped hands, Ianto sucked lightly on his pinky finger. His tongue moved around the very tip of the digit, as his mind wandered to more personal aspects of his life. He found himself biting the knuckle, just to keep from moaning loudly.

"Got those pretty little straps around your ankles/Got those shiny little chains around your heart./You go to have your independence/but you don't know just where to start. - Desperation in the singles bars/an' all those jerkoffs in their fancy cars./you can't believe your reviews."

Jack moaned on stage, jerking his hips slightly. Ianto ground his hips into the back of his chair still harder, fighting to remember that there were other people in the room. But it was so hard, with Jack standing up there, doing that with his body. Ianto groaned. Any longer and Jack would be the only person he was able to consider in the narrow world his desires had formed. Yet, he could never want this to stop.

"I pulled my coat around my shoulders/And took a walk down through the park/The leaves were falling around me/The groaning city in the gathering dark/On some solitary rock/A desperate lover left his mark, "Baby, I've changed. Please come back.""

Ianto swallowed, biting his knuckle even harder. However, this time it was to keep from crying. Jack had been through so much – he made a mental note, reminding himself to treat the other man better. They really should go out on that date. As soon as his tad was out of range. Ianto would never want Jack to have to face his father's wrath that was sure to be unleashed if he ever realized…

"Every night I'm lyin' in bed/Holdin' you close in my dreams/Thinkin' about all the things that we said/And comin' apart at the seams - We tried to talk it over/But the words come out too rough"

Jack's voice was deep and husky – just the way that always drove Ianto crazy. As if on cue, his jeans became a size tighter, clenching around his legs as the waist seemingly shrank. He wasn't embarrassed by Jack, Ianto realized. Even when he was doing this. _Especially_ when he was doing this. In fact, Ianto made the executive decision to show Jack how much he returned the other's feelings. Ianto grinned. Oh, he would show Jack just that. Only there wouldn't be that many clothes involved.

"There are stars/In the Southern sky/Southward as you go/There is moonlight/And moss in the trees/Down the Seven Bridges Road - Now I have loved you like a baby/Like some lonesome child/And I have loved you in a tame way/And I have loved you wild"

He smiled, picturing the scene Jack had described. It fit the man perfectly. Jack really didn't care how Ianto acted – and he never judged him based on his opinions. Unlike the others.

"I see you around sometimes/And my heart just melts/You're lookin' like if you had your wish/You'd be somewhere else/And it just breaks my heart/To see you here this way/Someday I'll get the nerve/To walk up to you and say - This is the last worthless evening/That you'll have to spend/Just gimme a chance/To show you how to love again"

Ianto nearly bit off his fingertip. Jack _had_ taught him to love after Lisa. Ianto had become introverted, pulling into himself. _'But Jack managed to coax me out.'_ He thought. '_I've never thanked him for that. I would have killed myself if he hadn't been there. I never expected him to visit me during my probation, let alone be so understanding with me._' Ianto paused. _'Damn, Jack must really trust me, to allow me back into his bed after what I've done. Hell, back into his life.'_

"What are these voices outside love's open door/Make us throw off our contentment/And beg for something more? - I'm learning to live without you now/But I miss you sometimes/The more I know, the less I understand/All the things I thought I knew, I'm learning again/I've been tryin' to get down to the Heart of the Matter/But my will gets weak/And my thoughts seem to scatter/But I think it's about forgiveness/Forgiveness/Even if, even if you don't love me anymore"

Ianto could see Jack fight back tears, as he continued the song. Finally, he realized the Jack was thinking about him. His eyes went wide, and he pulled his finger out of his mouth. _'Shit!'_ Ianto thought, deciphering his lover's expression. _'He doesn't know that I'm not still mad about his leaving. That's why he's been so distant. He doesn't want to make me any angrier. He thinks we haven't gotten to that date yet because I've changed my mind. Damn! How could I not have seen it earlier?' _Of course, tonight had been the most Ianto had ever seen Jack cry.

Finally, after that, Jack ran out of music. Ianto glanced at his watch, as Jack glanced at his notebook. It was already past eleven. Ianto blinked, not having noticed how late it had gotten. Around the same time, Jack seemed to notice the time.

"Ummm… that's all I've got." The audience was re-awakened by that, starting a new round of complaints. Jack slouched, groaning into the microphone.

"Please?"

"You can't be done yet!"

"One more! Just one more song!"

"Please?"

"Encore, Encore, Encore…"

Before the chant had a chance to grow, Jack stood up, frowning.

"Look, I've been here since six." The audience didn't really care how long Jack had been up. Ianto sympathized with his boss, knowing that with his irregular sleep cycle, Jack was probably running on about two to three hours of sleep.

Jack sighed, leaning heavily on the microphone. "REALLY people, it's after ten, John's half drunk, I have to go to work tomorrow, I've run out of decent music and if I have to sing another song it'll sound like Gordon Lightfoot. Or Jim Croce. Or Rod Stewart. Or Bruce Springsteen. Or the weird love-child of Jim and Gordy. OR the even weirder love-child of Bruce and Rod's love-child and Jim and Gordy's love-child. That doesn't seem pleasant…" Jack seemed to ponder this for a while. "Actually, I think that John isn't the only one of us who's gonna' have a hangove' t'mmorrow…"

Ianto chuckled, amused by Jack's ramblings in his buzzed state. _'I never knew it was possible for Jack to get drunk, let alone act stupid because of it.' _He pondered the situation for a moment._ 'Maybe it's because he's going into caffeine withdrawal. Or he might be Henley-Drunk.' _Ianto considered the alternatives. _'Or he might just be babbling because his jeans are as tight as mine right now. And his don't seem to have the same give as mine…'_ Ianto shuddered. _'Hell, they're probably from before they started putting elastic into the denim. __**That**__ must be painful.'_

Jack continued to ramble on, re-claiming Ianto's attention.

"Seriously, people. Go away. Leave, go! Endorse your social life. And don't tell me _I'm_ your social life, 'cause I know that's a lie. Now scram." Nobody moved. Jack glared. "I'm serious. Everyone under the age of twenty, get out. Now." Two high school girls reluctantly stood. "I know there are more of you than that. Now I'm gonna' count to five, and if there are any of ya' left, I will _personally_ escort y'er butts out the door. One… TWO…" the younger audience members glanced at each other, as if debating whether Jack was serious or not. "THREE… FOUR…" They seemed convinced at his seriousness, as all of them stood and evacuated the building before Jack got to five.

Jack grinned. "Great. I didn't expect that to work that well. Now, as for the rest of you…" he glared around the room. "I'm not sayin' you have to leave immediately… just before I threaten the same thing on you once I get back inside from gettin' my street clothes."

Jack was only a second out the door before half the remaining groups stood, leaving as quickly as possible. Jack came back inside, glared at the remaining audience members, and took his hat off the music stand. After that, the café emptied out quite rapidly. In fact, it happened so fast Ianto didn't realize that his family was still there until they were one of two groups remaining. His other issue with that was that there was now nothing preventing Jack from noticing him.

Unfortunately, this consequence didn't even occur to Ianto, until his eyes locked with a pair of bright blue irises at the front of the room.

'_Fuck.' _

LINE BREAK OH MY – AWKWARD.


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas With Torchwood

Part II: On the border of The _long_ road out of Eden

Ianto blinked, his ears flushing a vivid red before the rest of his face followed in their footsteps. _'Shit.'_ He swallowed, his heart beating like a jailer pounding his truncheon against the bars of a cell. _'Shit. Shit, shit shit shit shitshitshithitshitshit.' _Ianto pivoted in his seat, forcing down the rock of panic which rose in his throat when his foot caught on the side of the chair. _'shit – No. Ianto, stop panicking. He might not recognize you. After all, what are the chances of him remembering what you look like in street clothes? And even if he does, why would he come up to you. Even if he is drunk, Jack doesn't feel that much for you. He'll leave as much distance between the two of you as possible. He won't want you to ruin his covert operation here. Hell, why would the epitome of cool 'Jay' want to associate with a loser drop-out like Ianto Jones? Just act cool and he won't notice you. Notice your Tad and Mam, probably. Rhiannon – likely. Jack never could resist anything looking his way. Kira – Hell, that isn't even a question. She'll have him over here in two seconds flat. But he won't notice you. You're unrecognizable to him like this. He's never met your family. He has no clue this was where you were coming tonight.' _

Unfortunately, Ianto's self-assurances were cut off by the one circumstance he hadn't expected.

Kira's eyes went impossibly wide, Rhiannon blushed slightly, his Tad glared and his mam just flat-out stared. Ianto was about to ask them what the hell they were looking at him for, until a quiet sound attracted his attention. Ianto's eyes widened as well, when he placed the noise. It was the shallow coughing of someone clearing their throat, close to Ianto's ear.

Ianto sucked in a shaky breath, hesitantly facing the person behind him. _'Please, please God don't let it be-'_

Jack smiled shyly at him, pulling the brim of his hat down in a mild bow.

"Hi Ianto." Jack greeted meekly, smiling as he said it. Ianto swallowed, gazing up at the man he had never expected to meet outside of work – let alone under such circumstances. Their eyes met for a moment, yet that moment was long enough to leave Ianto speechless.

Ianto blinked, realizing slowly that he was expected to respond.

"Ah, yes. Hello… Sir." He chastised himself internally. _'Seriously, you just said that? 'Ah, yes. Hello… Sir'. Smooth. Way to be real smooth Ianto. Why don't you just tattoo 'love-struck-puppy' across your forehead? That would be less obvious.'_

Jack opened his mouth, clearly about to plead with him about titles. Ianto could hear his voice in his head already.

'_Please Ianto, we aren't even at work anymore. How many times do I have to ask you to call me Jack? Please? Honestly, it's not that common to call your boyfriend 'sir'. At least, out of bed…'_

'_Wait.'_ Ianto froze, catching up to his mind. _'Did I just think that? How… why… Jack hasn't even said 'boyfriend' yet. Great, I'm losing it.'_

Unfortunately, Kira beat Jack to speaking first.

"Wait, WHAT?" she practically shrieked. "Ianto, he's your BOSS?! **AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME**?!" Ianto winced, as shrieking turned into flat-out yelling.

Jack simply raised an eyebrow, apparently immune to his sister's elevated voice level.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced yet." He smiled his charming, innocent smile. "Captain Jack Harkness. Although I'm pretty sure you would call me Jay."

Kira blushed, clearly intimidated.

"Kira Jones." She smiled, offering her hand. "And please, don't make any Xanadu jokes." She shuddered. "I was miserable enough in high school."

Jack chuckled, deep in his throat. Unfortunately, it was precisely in just the way that set Ianto on edge (in a good way, most of the time), as Jack reached to cradle his sister's hand, bowing slightly to bring it to his lips.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He swore, placing the smallest kiss on her knuckles. "In fact, I was about to say you are much more attractive than Olivia Newton-John or the girl who played her on Broadway." He smiled, his disarming, innocent smile, and Ianto watched his sister melt.

"Oh." Kira giggled. "I'm afraid that modesty is a Jones trait that bans me from agreeing."

Jack grinned, illuminating the room once more with his signature, 'I'm Jack Harkness and no mortal can resist me' charm. That same charm ran shivers down Ianto's spine and made him want to strip Jack and take him right then and there…

Unbeknownst to him, Jack had taken the initiative, moving away enough that he could no longer be considered in Ianto's personal space.

Suddenly, Ianto realized that the table had gone silent. Coughing, he stood, finishing introductions.

"Si- Jack." He corrected, biting his lip at the kicked-puppy look Jack gave him. "This is my family; Kira, who you've already met, my father, Liam Jones, my mother, Maryen Jones, and my older sister, Rhiannon Davies. Mam, Tad, Rhi, this is my erm-boss, Captain Jack Harkness." Ianto paused, smirking. "Although I'm almost certain he was dishonorably discharged quite a while ago."

Jack crossed his arms, huffing in annoyance.

"I'll have you know, _Mr. Jones_," he emphasized the 'mister', "My reputation with the RAF is spotless."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "The RAF? Whatever happened to the Americans?"

Jack snorted. "Clinton got in the way*." He shrugged, seeming to get back to the half-finished introductions.

"Sorry," Jack apologized, with his entirely un-apologetic grin. "I'm delighted to finally meet Ianto's family. He has said quite a bit about you."

"Oh? I hope it's all good then" Ianto's mam commented hopefully, clearly holding her husband back by the hand under the table.

Jack smiled. "Only the best. However," his grin fell, as he turned to face Rhiannon. "I am afraid I may have inadvertently lied." He took Rhiannon's hand, as she asked,

"Oh? How so?"

"I'm afraid that when Ianto showed me a family portrait from several years ago, I may have claimed that Ianto inherited all of the good looks of the family." Jack smiled sheepishly, bringing Rhiannon's hand to his lips. "I now see that that is clearly false."

Rhiannon blushed, her eyes going wide.

"Oh? Oh, well, um – thank you."

Ianto bit back a smile. Many people had this reaction to the charismatic captain, and it was really quite amusing to see his own family's reactions.

"You are very Welcome." Jack beamed, straightening as he released Rhi's hand. He placed one hand on the back of Ianto's chair to balance himself

Ianto shivered as his fingers involuntarily brushed against his shoulder. Jack seemed oblivious, but Ianto new that Kira had noticed. So had his Tad.

"Well, _captain_," his Tad made sure to exaggerate the word, "I'm glad my son has made a good impression of us. Unfortunately, the same can't be said about you." A look from his wife made him continue. "Ianto doesn't really talk about work that much."

"Oh, I'm sure there is a good reason." Jack smiled, placing one hand on Ianto's shoulder comfortingly.

"Of course sir." Ianto smirked, his confidence rising just because of Jack's presence, and emboldened by his hand on his shoulder. "I only just told them that we worked special ops today, and most of my jobs are relatively low-key. I simply didn't want to bore them with how mundane it all is."

"Oh, Ianto…" Jack muttered, clucking his tongue disapprovingly. "One of these days I'm going to convince you that that is such a _Lie_."

Ianto swallowed, startled when Jack leaned over his shoulder, stared deep into his eyes, and said with a totally straight face. "You are the only one who is able to make decent coffee. For that, you are completely indispensible."

Kira could be heard choking on her water at that comment.

"Oh." Ianto managed, raising an eyebrow. "So is that why you hired me, and not because you filed EVERYTHING chronologically… based off how long you had been procrastinating on completing it?"

"I wasn't that bad." Jack huffed.

"Your desk would disagree. Sir." Ianto added the title on as an afterthought. Jack audibly growled, gripping the back of Ianto's chair with both hands.

"One of these days Jones. One of these days." Ianto knew what effect his comment had on Jack, but remembered that his family still had no idea about his relationship. Instead of responding as he usually would have, he simply raised an eyebrow.

"Sir?"

Jack knew Ianto's warning tone when he heard it, and spared no time in releasing the back of his lover's chair, straightening up.

"Sorry." He mumbled, so only Ianto could hear him. Looking up, he spoke to the rest of the group. "Well, it has been lovely meeting all of you, and I hope you have a wonderful evening."

Kira noticed his intentions to leave, and was so not going with it. No way was she letting her brother-in-law(ish) to-be wander away before she was able to put the fear of Uni-student into him. (it's much worse than the fear of God. Because you KNOW they will follow through with it.)

"Are you sure? We were hoping you could stay for a while." Kira smiled at him. Jack swallowed. He really didn't want to ruin Ianto's evening with his family, and he was on rift duty that evening. Though the predictor had said it was going to be quiet for the night, and he desperately wanted to stay with Ianto.

"I…" Jack searched for a polite refusal.

"Oh, come on." Rhiannon grinned at him, gesturing to the vacant chair next to her brother. "We're all excited to finally hear about this mysterious captain Ianto has been talking about."

Jack swallowed, glanced at Ianto, and saw nothing but support in his lover's eyes. Cracking a grin, he shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" He pulled his guitar off his shoulders, placing it in the chair Rhiannon had recently gestured to. "But I have to help John and Andy re-load all the gear into the Truck."

"Let me help." Ianto hardly paused a second before jumping to his feet. "Just… so it will go faster."

Jack grinned. "Thanks."

Together the two walked off towards the back of the room. Behind them, neither noticed Kira's grinning face watching as their hands swung closer and closer together.

'_Go get him Yanny.'_ She thought.

BREAK_

*See DOMA. I mean no offense to anyone, but that was his "brilliant" idea


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas with Torchwood

LINE BREAK

"So… How did you end up doing this?" Ianto asked softly, desperate to break the silence that had fallen between the two of them.

Jack shrugged. "John, Andy and I have been hanging out on a somewhat regular basis almost since I came back. One day I was walking past, signed up for the next evening… and have been playing here since."

"That long?" Ianto wondered aloud, amazed that none of them had even thought to ask where Jack disappeared to on a regular basis. The team's (and his, most of all) blatant ignorance and apathetic attitude towards Jack's life disturbed him, bringing an embarrassed flush to his ears.

Jack noticed the change in his young lover's demeanor, and clasped what he hoped was a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"Ianto, look at me." Slowly, Ianto turned, raising his eyes to meet Jacks. Jack gave a thin smile.

"Look, you have nothing to be ashamed of. If anything, it's my fault that you never figured it out. After everything I went through while I was away, I needed a place to… well, pretty much detox after the day. So this became my safe haven. I didn't want any of you to find out about it because I don't feel it's fair to force you to carry around the knowledge of what happened to me."

By this point, John had stood up, and was walking towards them. He was a few feet away when he stopped, blinked, and raised an eyebrow. No words were said. That fact alone made Ianto very uncomfortable. No 'Eye Candy', no leering, no flirtatious and inappropriate comments, and not one single weapon in sight. Provided, that didn't mean he didn't have them hidden, but still. John wasn't someone who hid things.

"Hi." John greeted him. That only added to Ianto's concern. "We didn't see you sitting all the way back there." John offered him his hand, which Ianto eyed skeptically.

Jack nudged him closer to the shorter man. "Well, go on. He's not going to bite."

"Somehow I doubt that, SIR." Ianto replied doubtfully. John's smile turned predatory.

"No, Jack's right. I've got Drewie over there for that now." He shrugged, glancing backwards at the dozing PC. "And we could use your help packing up. I don't think He's going to be much help."

Reluctantly, Ianto shook John's hand. Nothing exploded, or shocked him, or knocked him unconscious, or shot at him… well, nothing happened, except a slight squeezing of his fingers before John let go.

"You look genuinely surprised." John scowled. "I should be offended, I guess."

"I've been meaning to ask, anyways." Ianto shrugged. "How come you're still in Cardiff? Shouldn't you be off wandering the galaxies or something?"

John chuckled, pulling one of the amps down from its stand.

"Or something I guess." He responded, glancing at Jack. That seemed to be his cue to continue the story.

"John wound up coming back here a few weeks after he left. But before I could find him, Andy beat me to it."

John smirked. "Speaking of whom…" He stalked silently over to the table where Andy sat, sleeping. Then, without warning, he grabbed the other man around the waist, hefted him out of his chair and spun him around, cackling madly. Somewhere in this process, the PC woke up, and started to scream, which devolved into laughter.

Ianto blinked, amazed at how content and – dare he say it? – domestic the two looked. A small lump formed in his throat as he watched John lower Andy to the floor, leaving his arms wrapped around his waist. The look that the two shared was one of complete adoration and trust.

Ianto coughed, embarrassed at how much of a personal moment he had intruded on. He felt like a creeper, and the nagging of his conscience that he had greatly misjudged John only made it worse.

Jack laughed quietly, dismantling the various wires, cables and cords. "You'll get used to the two of them." He assured Ianto. "Promise. It's a bit of a shock at first, but after a while they just… click, you know?"

Ianto nodded, stepping forward so he could help Jack coil what seemed like miles of cable into the boxes. "So how did they meet?"

Jack shrugged. "Oh, the usual. John was hanging at an abandoned warehouse, the neighbors made a noise complaint, Andy was sent to investigate… and things just went."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, sensing there was more to that story. "Don't tell me you just stumbled across them one day."

Jack snickered. "Hell no. John called me completely out of the blue. He needed a job and technically didn't exist yet. I just did a little helpful identity theft."

"You stole someone's identity for him?!" Ianto balked. He knew Jack was loyal, brutally so for his friends but… stealing an innocent persons identity?

Jack blushed deliberately looking down at the box he was packing. "No! I mean, why would you even think that? I fixed him up with one of the cold ID's that witness protection and UNIT use. It's a fake identity that you can adjust to fit the person and their situation. I just printed out the forged papers after setting his name and age. No theft from innocents involved."

Ianto smirked. That was so typical jack. "Let me guess, he wanted you to make him twenty."

"Actually, He wouldn't let me make myself thirty six like I wanted." John's voice came from behind him. Ianto turned around, smirking.

"Why would that be an issue?" he asked.

"Well, it would if I ever wound up in the hospital. Being five years older than your body says tends to cause issues with you lot's modern medicine."

Andy grinned, wrapping one arm around John's waist and resting his head against John's shoulder. "Plus I love pointing out that I'm older than you."

"That you do." John grinned.

"Alright you two," Jack interrupted. "You can be soppy and romantic all you want after this gear's packed up."

With that, he picked up the crate he had finished packing, gesturing to Ianto to follow him out the back door. Slightly confused, but none the less happy for his lover to have friends outside of work, Ianto picked up his own crate of cables and followed him.

Smirking, John watched them leave. Then, he whispered in Andy's ear, he murmured,

"I bet'cha they don't come back in for another five minutes."

Andy smirked, turning in John's arms to face him. "I bet that you're going to have to go get them to keep Ianto in his public-closet."

John chuckled. "Deal."

"Now, what are we betting over?"

He paused at this, giving the topic serious consideration. Then he grinned, a devious glint filling his eyes. "Whoever wins, tops tonight."

Andy's eyes darkened, and he had to swallow before he could speak coherently. "Deal."

LINE BREAK_

Outside, Jack stood, waiting for Ianto to follow him. Once his young lover was through the door, he turned, slowly, and placed his crate in the bed of his pickup. His breath caught slightly as Ianto pressed next to him, placing his own box next to the accompanying one.

"So this is your truck?" Ianto asked, slightly dubious.

"Yeah." Jack replied sheepishly. "It isn't too inconspicuous, is it?" he asked sarcastically.

"Nah, I don't think so." Ianto leaned in close to him. "I could never lose you."

Jack smiled, grabbing Ianto by the hips and pulling him close. "Really?"

"Really." Ianto answered truthfully. He was about to continue, but his response was cut off by Jack's lips on his.

Whatever he was about to say was lost the moment Jack's lips met his, and his knees melted like the early morning frost when the sun rose. Jack supported, him, keeping him from falling. What surprised Ianto the most was how he did it without being asked, in more ways than one.

It hurt him that Ianto had refused to introduce him to his family today. They had seemed a nice enough group, especially Ianto's twin. Oh, yes, he knew about that. He knew so much about his Welshman, but yet so little. All he could do was hold on to him, keep him upright and standing, and pray that one day Ianto would be comfortable enough to share with him.

With all of these emotions swirling around the pair, it didn't take long for their simple kiss to develop a passion of its own. Soon they were making out like teenagers in a back alley, scared of what their parents would do if they found they out past curfew, but too hot and needy to care.

Once they stared sharing tongue, the rest of the world melted away.


	12. Chapter 12

Christmas with Torchwood 2.3

Okay… To all my reviewers: sd4ianto, MyGirlCrais, and everyone else holding out for the pair to get caught, I am afraid you may be disappointed. I already have that planned out, and trust me, I'll be better than any caught-in-an-alleyway scene could be! (There will be missing clothes later and a heart attack for the senior Jones!). Hold on tight, only 3 more chapters until then!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this update.

LINE BREAK_

John sighed, patting Andy on the shoulder. Standing, he pulled the other man to his feet.

"I guess you won this one then." He smirked. It didn't actually bother him that he had lost. In fact, he was really looking forward to tonight. Despite what Gwen and the rest of Wales (because that's how big her gossip circle is) thought, Drewie had a mean, fierce dominant side that no one seemed to have noticed yet. Well, except for Maria, when John stumbled around the kennels the next morning.

It took nearly twenty seconds for John to walk back in, a sheepish and flustered Ianto following. A few seconds later, Jack returned, looking only a little more flustered and not remotely sheepish.

But Andy didn't mind. It gave him time to work out what he was going to do to his boyfriend later.

'_Time to get payback for him calling me that ridiculous nick-name.' _

_LINE BREAK__

After that, it took relatively little time to finish packing up and loading all of the equipment into the back of Jack's pick-up. John and Andy went back to their table at the front of the room, and out of the corner of his eye, Ianto could see the two cuddling.

'How did I manage to miss that?' Ianto wondered silently. 'I thought I knew Andy. Well, I also thought I knew Jack.'

"You never told me what John is doing job-wise." Ianto pointed out as he and Jack sat back at the table.

"Oh, I didn't, did I?" Jack seemed genuinely embarrassed. "He's working at the RSPCA."

Ianto nearly choked on the water he had just taken a sip of. "You're joking."

"Nope." Jack shook his head. "He's their top herpetology case worker."

"Herpetology?" Rhiannon asked, feeling left out of the conversation.

"Reptiles." Jack elaborated. "Turtles, lizards, snakes… the occasional caiman. That sort of thing."

Ianto's tad scoffed. "Vile, despicable creatures of the Devil." He snarled disgustedly, then muttered. "It would serve him right to get bitten and condemned to hell. Queer."

Ianto's stomach knotted itself tightly together, then filled with frozen lead. He saw the momentary look in Jack's eyes, and swallowed. A mixture of anger, understanding and pain was there for an instant, then gone with the blink of an eye. What Jack had wanted to say was clear.

'_I desperately want to hurt that man for judging my best friend just because he disagrees with some of his choices, but I won't, because your acceptance means more to me than that, and I'm so, so sorry Ianto that I didn't realize this earlier and that I took any offense to the fact you didn't want me to meet them, plus I am proud of you for still loving Myfanwy and me after being raised with this crap, and she is not a cold, heartless beast like he would have you believe.'_

What Jack said was something completely different. His voice was level and neutral as he turned to the Elder Jones.

"Actually, they are fascinating animals. Did you know that certain species of snakes will actually guard their nests and hatchlings for months after they are born?" he grinned, looking like the very creatures he had spoken of with his expression. "Then again, reptiles are a bit out of place here, aren't they? In fact, John had one of his strangest calls last week. He got this frantic call from some lady who was supposed to be house-sitting for a friend of hers, and got the shock of her life. Do you know what he found?"

All three women shook their heads, involuntarily leaning forward, Jack's natural skills at story telling pulling them in. Kira seemed mesmerized by the way Jack's hands moved as he spoke.

"An alligator." Dubious looks were given all around, and Jack couldn't help but grin at the family's confusion. "Yep. A real, bonified, North American alligator, in someone's back yard. Don't ask me how it got there, but John had the time of his life catching it. Took him nearly half an hour too. He even had to call in one of the neighbors for help."

"Was he not able to catch it?" Ianto's mam asked, concern evident on her face. Rumors of sewer creatures were one thing, but a real alligator roaming Wales was something different entirely.

"Oh no." Jack smiled. "He was able to catch it easily enough. He just couldn't leave to get the tape out of the back of his truck. You need to tape their jaws closed before you try to handle them. Plus he needed help carrying it."

"How big was it?" Kira asked dazedly.

"Oh, only about eight feet from snout to tail." Jack shrugged, not realizing that his comment had caused much terror among the welsh-people with him. "Anyway, just as he was trying to pick it up, this thing snaps around, clobbers him in the shoulder and rolls over top of his arm. John blatantly ignores it, gets the gator in his truck, drives all the way back and unloads the thing before he gets a doctor to look at his arm. It turned out that he cracked his shoulder blade, and got a fracture in his upper arm. Plus a ringer of a bruise to show for it." Jack paused laughing. "You should have seen the look on Drew's face when he picked John up from the hospital. I think he nearly had a heart attack. I mean, out of the pair, you would expect the cop to be in more danger than an animal control officer but… John seems to have a danger magnet."

At that, Ianto laughed. "I can't argue with that."

They chatted amiably for a few minutes, mostly about what Jack and Ianto did at work. During a lull in the conversation, Kira brought up a different topic.

"What type of guitar do you have, Jack?" she stumbled slightly on his name, but was interested none the less.

"Oh, this thing?" Jack pulled his guitar off the back of his chair, cradling it as though he were afraid it would slip. "It's a Taylor. One of my friends got it for me." He smiled broadly at her. "Would you like to see it?"

Kira's eyes went wide, and she nodded enthusiastically. She had to visibly stop herself from shaking as he handed her the instrument.

"Wow" seemed to be all she was capable of saying at the time. "Is it an original?"

"Yep. Standard model '77."

Kira's eyes went wide, and she held the guitar just a little more carefully.

"How – when?" she tried asking. Jack laughed, reaching out to take the guitar back.

"One of my friends had it for a long time, and passed it on to me. He never did learn how to play, though."

"Shame. It's a beautiful instrument." She commented.

'_But not even close to how beautiful its owner is.'_ Ianto bit his lip at that thought. He spared a moment to memorize the look on Jack's face, as his lover looked at his guitar.

Jack's eyes were glazed over with memory, as he gazed at the instrument he had cradled for most of the evening. The light reflected just so off the angles and planes of his face, causing Ianto's breath to catch in his throat. At that moment, Jack looked so distant, so Old. He felt the overpowering need to do away with whatever was making the other man forlorn. But Ianto knew better than to act on his desires, so he contented himself with running his eyes over Jack's features. He paused, tracing down the bridge of his nose, and across the edge of one cheekbone. His gaze slowed across Jack's smooth, full lips, ones that had been on his what felt like an eternity ago.

The spell was broken when jack looked up, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry. Got lost in thought there. He died a while back."

Immediately, the table was reminded of Ianto's words earlier that evening. _"Actually, widowed twice as well."_

The elders at the table shared a look, both thinking that this young man, no matter what his appearance might claim, had suffered a significant bit through his life.

Little did they know, that 'young man' was easily old enough to be their grandfather.

LINE BREAK


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas With Torchwood 2.4

A/N: sorry to interrupt, but Jack uses a few foul words I here. Just giving you fair warning.

Now for an important question… How Many of you would not be able to/ willing to read this if I up the rating to "M"? Because I have a few Janto and Johndy interludes, but they're definitely M! So, I need to know if I should put them in a different story.

LINE BREAK LET'S GO!

The silence that had fallen over their table was interrupted by John, standing behind Jack's chair.

"Ready to go yet?" he whispered, a bit creepily, in Jack's ear. Of course, this had the added affect of startling Jack, causing him to fall out of his chair.

"John! Seriously!?" Jack demanded, climbing out from under the table.

"Uh, yeah. Seeing as Drewie's half drunk and I didn't bring my car… we're kinda waiting for you to leave." John tapped his foot, looking over his shoulder at the apparently asleep Andrew Davidson, sat at their table.

"How is he passed out, and you aren't?" Ianto asked. "You drank more beer than he did!"

John scoffed. "You welsh actually have no stomach for booze. Honestly, I'm still pretty much sober."

Jack looked like he believed him less than Ianto did.

"Fine, I'll prove it."

Suddenly, John pulled a knife out of some hidden sheath (which no one wants to know the location of), tossed it in the air, watched intently as it spun four – no, five times, then caught the blade with two fingers.

"Can we leave now?" he demanded, stashing the knife back, wherever he had gotten it from.

Jack shrugged. "I was actually hoping that I… uh, could stay a while with Ianto. If that's alright?" he added quickly, regarding the Jones clan.

"Of course!"

"Sure."

"We would love too."

"Why not."

"Grr…"

Most of the family offered positive reactions towards Jack's request.

"Alright then…" John sighed. "I guess I'm going to be carrying Drewie Home."

"I told you not to call me that!" Andy's voice was clearly slurred, but could be easily heard from half-way across the room.

"And I said I don't care!" John called back, grinning. Jack raised an eyebrow. "What? Am I not allowed to have a pet name for my boyfriend?"

"No, since most of your nick-names are embarrassing or inappropriate." Jack corrected him, as he turned and walked away.

"Yeah, whatever. Have fun with Eye candy… Jacquelyn." John added the last remark with a devious smirk over his shoulder. Much to everyone's surprise, Jack simply smirked, shaking his head.

"Some things never change." He muttered, then shouted. "Hey, you two!" He waited until John turned back around, tossing something at him. "Take my truck. I don't need it until next week" John nodded, catching what Ianto guessed were the keys, before picking up a clearly inebriated Police Constable (bridal style, of course. John was anything if not chivalrous… and capable of plotting how to ruin someone's reputation.) "And Clean it out will you?!"

John simply smirked at that, before heading out the back door, his drunken cargo grumbling not-very-convincing curses. Jack shook his head.

"I don't know, nor do I want to know what happens in the back of my pick-up." He sighed, sitting back down. "And I apologize for that. I've known John for a long time, and I was happy to help him settle down when he came back to Cardiff." Jack smiled faintly. "I'm just glad that they make each other happy."

Ianto's Tad looked like a vein was about to explode all over his face. Now, usually, this wouldn't be a problem, but Ianto happened to have grown fond of the owner here through their many telephone conversations. He seemed to be a very nice Scotsman, and Ianto didn't want to have to worry him with a bloodstain miraculously appearing on the table.

Also, he didn't want Jack to hurt his Tad if the man said something really stupid (for example, the quite rude 'f' word Owen had nearly gotten sacked for using last month.)

"Ianto, why did that man call you… that?" his tad demanded. Ianto turned a quite impressive color of red.

"It's a long story." He mumbled. Jack laughed quietly.

"It involves John. You expect there to be any other type?"

Ianto couldn't help but grin at that. Leave it to Jack to find a way to diffuse the situation calmly.

"Well, Sir, I believe I could summarize John's part this evening in six words. Easily."

"Oh?"

"John, Andrew, Saturday, Jack, singing, roadies."

"Oh, but you missed the most important part." Jack grinned, leaning closer, to confide in a stage-whisper, "Denim."

"Right sir. I'm sure that that is the most important thing about this entire evening." Ianto rolled his eyes. "The fact that you own denim clothing."

"Hey, I look good in it." Jack scoffed, pretending to be offended. Kira could be heard giggling in the background. "See! Your sister agrees with me!" He winked at her. "It's the accent. No European can resist."

"Oh, and here I thought it was the pheromones." Ianto muttered darkly, secretly brooding over his sister's reaction to Jacks flirting.

Jack smiled at him; a real, genuine smile that Jack only gave a very select group of people, and made Ianto tingle with unexpected warmth.

"Yeah, that's part of it too." Suddenly, he looked around, as if noticing just then that the group was still at the same table.

"Lost something?" Ianto's tad asked, distain clear in his voice.

"No. Well, except for Alfie's patience. Even some things wear out at some point." Jack grinned, shrugging sheepishly when the man in question stepped forward.

"You do realize it's gone ten, right lad?" the older man asked, his voice rough with Scottish tones.

Jack nodded. "I was just about to get on my way Alfie. Unless you need any help cleaning all of this up?" He gestured behind him, clearly willing to spend whatever time it took to make the older man's life easier. It softened Ianto's core just a little, to see his lover so considerate and polite. Most people only brushed him off as playing, having become accustomed to the brisk, gruff exterior he portrayed for the cop's benefit.

"Don't be ridiculous Jack." Alfie smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "I wouldn't dare intrude on your evening. And it's a pleasure to finally match a face to the voice, young Mr. Jones." He offered Ianto his hand, making the young man blush.

"Same. Thank you for a wonderful evening sir." Ianto responded politely, taking the elder's hand. "I'll be sure to visit more frequently. If for nothing else than to have an interesting story to share with our other co-workers."

He grinned at Jack, who frowned at the prospect.

"Ianto, I can and will make your life at work miserable. You do remember that, right?"

"Of course I do sir. I was simply testing your hearing."

Jack smiled. "Anyway, it was lovely meeting you all, and I hope to see all of you soon." He rose, planning on finally making his exit. Surprisingly, it was Ianto who interrupted this time.

"Actually Jack, I was wondering if you would like to come back to my flat for a while." He offered, standing so he could look Jack in the eye. Jack was momentarily speechless.

"Ianto I – I wouldn't want to intrude, I mean…"

Ianto smiled. "You wouldn't be intruding at all. In fact, I was about to offer Kira my spare room for the night, as she said earlier that she had the weekend off from school. There's more than enough space for you to stay the night as well."

Jack knew what Ianto was trying to do, and the thought warmed him in places he had nearly forgotten. Ianto's words from earlier in the week came back to him.

'It isn't healthy for you to be stuck in the Hub all the time Jack. Let someone else take the night shift. We're going back to my place. And don't even try to get out of it.'

"Well then, good company, warm smiles, and several," He winked at Kira and Ianto. "Gorgeous welsh-people to torment. Who am I to turn down an offer like that?" Jack grinned, externally the picture of confidence. Inside, however, he was freaking out. What the hell had he just gotten himself into?

LINE BREAK TO JANTO

Unfortunately, Ianto's tad and mam took that offer to extend to them as well. He hadn't intended it that way, but there was nothing that could be done. Ianto satisfied himself to the reality that he wouldn't have the opportunity to speak with Jack in private. And he had been so hoping to tell Kira about his relationship – if he and Jack decided they still had one, seeing as Ianto had been the worst definition of boyfriend ever – with Jack. Oh well. He still had the entire weekend to tell her, and then avoid his flat at all costs.

Knowing Kira, she would be planning Ianto's wedding before he and Jack even thought about engagement.

Ianto politely turned down his parent's offer to drive him back to his flat, electing to walk the short distance. To keep Jack company, he had said, noticing the older man's hesitance. Jack seemed reluctant to impose on any of them, having made a half-hearted comment about knowing the way from there. Walking was perfectly fine with Ianto, who quaked at the thought of having Jack and his father – or worse, Rhiannon – in a tiny tin can together.

And when it came to Kira, well. Ianto would've said she would get in that car the instant jack sang in public, but… you know. Flying Pigs are always a good idiomatic standby.

Rhiannon admitted sheepishly that she needed to be heading home, as the kid's were due to be in bed any minute. Saying her goodbyes, she left, followed soon after by Ianto's parents on their way to his flat. The two cars were barely out of sight before Jack dropped all pretenses.

"Oh, shit Ianto! I swear, if I had know this was where you were going to be having your family dinner, I wouldn't have come. I could've found a different replacement, I swear I never wanted to ruin your evening. I'm sorry." He paused for a breath, his eyes going wide as he apparently remembered some other misdeed of his that night. "Fuck – sorry – that, damn, song! I ruined it, didn't I? Now your dad's pissed, isn't he, that's why he's been so cold. Crap! I'm sorry I wrecked it. I promise Ianto, I haven't done anything. I mean, the phone numbers thing was just play! I promise! I mean, you must think I'm a fucking slut after-"

Ianto, having gotten sick of Jack's apologetic and guilty babbling, kissed him. It was a method of silencing the older man that Ianto had taken full advantage of in prior situations.

Provided, this drove him out of the closet to his sister far earlier than he had ever intended, but that didn't matter. Kira knew when to keep a secret, and he was having far too much fun kissing his boyfriend. It barely took the edge off the desperation that had been building over the evening, but it was enough. For now.

Ianto sighed as he released Jack's mouth. Smiling, he took the other man's hand, clutching it tightly.

"No more apologies. You did nothing wrong Jack. It was just a happy coincidence that we were both here tonight, and I wouldn't have changed that for the world." He grinned again, seeing Jack's eyes light up at the mention of their private joke.

"And don't you dare worry about what tad will think." Ianto chastised, stepping away so they could get on their way back to his flat. "You leave him to me, and if he has any problems with it, then the old homophobe can stuff it."

Kira, for her part, stayed silent throughout the entire scene, though her joy was barely contained. Finally, the brother she had loved for all of her life [and he for the same, save a matter of minutes] had found the fulfilling happiness that everyone searched for. Kira had known Lisa was nice, but far and away from what Ianto desperately needed to make him whole.

She just hoped the captain had what Ianto needed. And if he didn't, well… then Kira would be having a _personal_ talk with him. One which would take the man down several notches.

And an appendage or two.


	14. Chapter 14 M

Hell Freezes Over: What they wouldn't show

The masses have spoken! This story has just been upped to M! (Well, I didn't get any fervent complaints, so I'll say it's okay). LET THE MATURE CONTENT BEGIN

Involves Ianto in tight jeans, Jack in even tighter jeans and half drunk, Andy completely rat-faced drunk, and John (He needs no other adjectives because he is simply John Hart. One _cannot_ improve.)

I'm so sorry about this… I wrote it at 12:40 last night. Kinda bad when you're trying to write your first ever lemon. Oops.

Interlude 1: An alleyway

"So who did the guitar belong to?" Ianto asked as their trio stepped away from the restaurant, slowly making their way towards his apartment. Jack uncharacteristically blushed.

"I – I'm not really sure I should say…" He muttered, giving a significant glance towards Kira. "I mean, I don't think either of you would be interested." He added, louder this time, with the characteristic Harkness grin in place.

"Oh, I don't think Kira'll mind stories of your past exploits, sir." Ianto smiled. Of course, they both knew what he intended, just as they had with Jack's comment.

'Trust me, Kira won't be freaked out by too much. You can trust her.'

"The Doctor gave it to me during one of our last trips. He – he never got a chance to learn." Jack swallowed. "I offered to teach him, but… he died."

Kira finally broke her silence. "I'm sorry."

Jack shook his head. "There was nothing you or anyone could have done."

"No." Kira responded, far more forcefully this time. "I mean I'm sorry he didn't feel the same."

Jack froze, staring openly in shock at her.

"How – what – I'm sorry, what?" He finally asked. Kira gave him a knowing smile, while her brother simply rolled his eyes.

"I might have run across a business graduate by the name of Tish Jones back at university." She responded, giving him a wide grin. "And did you know she has absolutely no tolerance for alcohol?"

When Jack finally got his feet moving once more, Kira was easily half a block ahead of him. Ianto gave him a concerned look.

"What? Do you know Tish or something?" Jealousy churned in his stomach, but he quickly pushed it down, shaking his head.

Jack sighed. "Yeah, we… met a while ago. I'll tell you about it sometime."

Ianto intended to hold him to that promise.

Part of the way through their walk back to Ianto's flat, they made a brief detour. Ianto winked knowingly at Kira before dragging Jack forcibly into a back alleyway that wasn't visible from the street. The former captain didn't have a chance to react until Ianto had him bodily pressed against the wall with no chance of escape.

"Ianto - what?" He tried to ask, though his breaths were coming in pants. The younger man simply smiled knowingly at him; a smile which rarely bode well for jack's sanity.

Without any warning, Jack suddenly found his jeans around his ankles, and Ianto admiring the view. He gave an appreciative smile.

"Oh my," Ianto taunted, ghosting his fingers over the hard-on Jack had been sporting for the last three hours. "Someone is eager today, aren't they?"

Jack moaned, forcing himself not to thrust sporadically against the hand that was tormenting him. Ianto gave him a knowing smile.

"So eager. So willing." The younger man whispered, biting Jack's neck gently in an uncharacteristic display of dominance. "Has this been here waiting for me, all night?" Ianto asked coyly, pumping Jack's cock in his fist. Jack let out a strangled noise, trying to assemble his thoughts into coherent words. But Ianto's sudden dominance left him speechless, begging for more.

"Did you go commando tonight just for me?" Ianto asked, enjoying the power he was able to now have over his lover. "All your tight jeans and drawling comments driving me insane, you know that? Captain, you really know how to be a fucking tease, don'cha?"

Jack's mouth fell open, as he tried to form some comment, some comeback. Ianto gave him a knowing smirk, tugging playfully on his cock once more. Then Ianto was on his knees in front of him, deep-throating the entirety of his erection. Jack bit back a scream at the sudden pleasure finally climbing towards the release he had been wishing for all night. Not that he would tell Ianto that. The young archivist would likely be scandalized by the knowledge jack fantasized about him in front of other people.

Jack lost all rational though after that as Ianto pressed one finger against his entrance while still teasing his arousal mercilessly. It was rough, being entered and played like an instrument without any prior preparation. Only the sweat coating both of their flushed bodies was available as a lubricant, but Jack found himself too far gone to care. All that mattered was that Ianto was touching him – finally, after such a long, laborious night. He whimpered in the darkness of the street as Ianto added another; then a third finger joined he first two, stretching and thrusting within him until Jack felt like he was going to explode. He let out a scream of pure joyful pleasure at the dual sensations of being sucked and finger fucked. Soon jack found himself begging, muttering incoherent pleas and protests. They would have to leave soon; his sister was there; what the hell would his parents think; all went rushing through his mind. Unfortunately he found himself betrayed by his body once more as he fucked himself against Ianto's fingers still teasing his entrance. Jack whimpered desperate for something more substantial within him.

It took no time at all before he was coming uncontrollably down Ianto's throat. Looking down jack immediately regretted the decision as Ianto met his eyes swallowing painfully slowly around the load jack had just released into his mouth. Jack found himself much to his embarrassment getting hard again when Ianto released his now flaccid •••• with an obscene smile on his face.

Slowly he stood still leering at jack with his jeans around his ankles, hair matted with sweat, and breath coming in gasps. But Ianto took no pity.

"I can't wait to get you home." He murmured, seductively pressing his full body against jack. "To get you in my bed and show you exactly how much of an effect that sexy little Texas act of yours has on me. I want to bend you over my bed and fuck you raw until you're begging and pleading and sobbing for me to let you come."

Ianto pulled back just enough to see what sort of a reaction his words had had on jack. He grinned at Jack's wide pupils and lust shot quivers throughout his whole body. Pressing closer, his own heart beat shot up as the feel of Jack's renewed hardness pressing against his thigh. Ianto's voice was low and rough, his accent thick as he continued.

"You think I didn't appreciate the little stunt you pulled, did you? Well, I most certainly did, Sir. I can tell you it's taking all of my self control not to turn you around and fuck you against this wall right now, regardless of where we are or who might be watching. Do you want me to do that?" Ianto smiled at Jack's hasty nod, noting the tears of desperation forming in the corners of the older man's eyes. "You're such a little slut, you know that Jack? But you're mine, and I have no problem with that. You know what my tad said?"

Jack shook his head, astonished at his body's rapid betrayal as soon as Ianto started talking dirty. Even after all he had gone through while he was away, he still couldn't connect Ianto and the Master in his mind. Though both of them said very, very similar things, Jack knew that Ianto's was all play. He knew he had the power to stop it at any time.

Not that he ever would.

"He asked if you were the team slut." Ianto confided in him, grinning broadly. "It was all I could do to bite my tongue and not tell him that you weren't." he paused, grabbing Jack's crotch one more time. "You are my slut – you'd better know that – and I do not share with others. Got that?"

Jack nodded weakly, his knees reduced to liquid at the searing heat Ianto's gaze was directing at him.

"Good. Now, should we be going?"

And just like that, Ianto was back to his typical, calm Welshman. Jack stumbled a little as he re-fastened his jeans, noticing the hungry looks Ianto was giving him occasionally. It took him a while, but eventually, when they were both dressed, the pair staggered out of the Alley way, Ianto letting Jack lean on him until he regained his balance.

Kira gave them a knowing look, but said nothing of what she had heard from their conversation. But she did give them a knowing wink. Ianto smiled. He loved his sister sometimes.

BREAK

Jack stared at Ianto, as the young Welshman made eye contact with him. His mouth went dry as Ianto's gaze didn't falter, and he took a long, deep drink of his water. Jack's hands broke out in a light sweat at the memory of Ianto, swallowing that same way around his cock earlier that evening.

Not that he let the rest of the Joneses see his reaction. Jack just couldn't wait for them to leave, so that his beautiful partner could fuck him senseless into the mattress.


End file.
